Weil vieles versehentlich passiert
by Yuki the Redhead
Summary: Sie ist eigentlich nur eine Krankenschwester, ausgebildet von Miss Nightingale. Doch durch einer Folge von unerwarteten Zwischenfällen ist sie plötzlich ein Mitglied der Rooks! Leser-Insert!
1. Chapter 1

Es war eine angenehm warme Nacht als du durch die schwach beleuchteten Straßen von London gingst. Die Pflastersteine reflektierten das schwache Licht der Laternen jedoch, weil es vor kurzem noch geregnet hatte. Aber die Wolken waren weiter gezogen, und nun konnte man den angenehmen Geruch nach einem Regenfall genießen.

Ein Lied leise summend gingst du also gut gelaunt nach Hause. Du warst bis jetzt bei Miss Nightingale, hast ihr geholfen ein paar kranke Kinder zu pflegen. Und da es schon spät war, haben dich die Kleinen auch noch geboten, dass du ihnen eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählst, bevor du gehst. Natürlich hast du das auch getan, weil du besonders gut darin warst, dir spannende Erzählungen auszudenken.  
Seit neuestem handelten deine Geschichten meistens von einem mysteriösen Mann, von dem dir zuerst die Kinder erzählten. Er würde in London für Gerechtigkeit sorgen, wenn auch nicht immer auf die eleganteste Art und Weise. Zuerst dachtest du, sie würden sich das nur ausdenken, aber dann hörtest du immer öfter Gemunkel von solch einem Mann. Es erzählt sich, dass er der Anführer der Rooks sein soll. Also nichts anderes als ein Verbrecher, dachtest du zuerst. Aber die Gerüchte gingen viel weiter: Er und seine Gang befreiten Kinder von den Fängen der Blighters in den Fabriken, wo sie arbeiten mussten. Auch Miss Nightingale hatte anscheinend schon das Vergnügen, diesen Mann kennen zu lernen. Wenn du sie nach ihm fragtest, lächelte sie jedoch nur und verblieb stumm.

So wurdest auch du neugierig, und rätseltest, welch ein Mann er wohl wäre, wie er aussah, wie er redete, woher er kam, warum er tat was er tat… Aber selbst hattest du ihn noch nie gesehen. Du dachtest noch darüber nach, als du in eine dunklere Gasse abbogst, aber du wurdest schnell aus deinen Gedanken gerissen, als du Zeugin davon wurdest, wie sich zwei Blighters an einen anscheinend bereits verwundeten Mann machten. Dieser lag nämlich, halb an die Mauer eines Hauses gelehnt, da, während die beiden in rotem Gewand ihn traten.

Deine erste Reaktion war es, dich umzudrehen, und von dieser Szene wegzulaufen, doch du bliebst nach einigen wenigen Schritten stehen, und kauertest dich hinter ein paar Kisten hin, so dass sie dich nicht sahen. Würdest du es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, wenn du nichts unternehmen würdest, wenn vor deinen Augen jemand getötet werden würde? Dann auch noch diese verdammten Blighters, die in der ganzen Stadt die Leute wie Dreck behandelten. Polizei war hier aber, vor allem um diese Zeit, auch kaum noch unterwegs. Und bis du einen Polizisten gefunden hättest, wäre es vermutlich schon zu spät für den Mann.

Du schlosst deine Augen für einen Moment, schlucktest einmal schwer, atmetest ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, und sammeltest so deinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Auf die Wand gelehnt, nicht weit vor dir, lehnten ein paar Holzbretter. Schnell, aber immer noch geduckt gingst du darauf zu, nahmst dir eines, und schlichst nun wieder auf die Blighters zu. Sie hatten dich noch nicht bemerkt, weil sie zu beschäftigt damit waren, dem armen Kerl verschiedene Flüche zuzurufen, zu lachen und ihn zu bespucken.

Dein Herz pochte so laut, dass es in deinen Ohren widerhallte. Du warst immer noch geduckt, aber warst jetzt genau hinter einem der beiden. Du murmeltest dir selbst noch einmal Mut zu, mit einem Ruck standst du auch schon aufrecht, holtest mit dem Brett aus, und warfst es dem Typen mit voller Kraft gegen den Hinterkopf, wobei auch sein Hut gleich auf den Boden fiel. Der Mann kam ebenfalls aus dem Gleichgewicht und kippte nach vor, konnte sich jedoch noch fangen, und drehte sich sofort nach dir um – genauso wie der andere. Mit großen Augen sahst du die beiden an, erst jetzt realisiertest du, was du getan hattest. „Es.. Es tut mir leid!" stottertest du herum, als du langsam rückwärts gingst.

„Schlampe, wer glaubst du, dass du bist?!" sagte der, der das Brett gegen den Kopf bekam, und du sahst, wie von seinem Nacken über den Hals Blut hinunterlief und sich in seine sowieso schon rote Jacke sog.

„Es war ein… Versehen!" sagtest du, und spürtest nun die kalte Mauer, direkt gegenüber von dem Verwundeten, auf deinem Rücken. So muss es ihm vermutlich auch ergangen sein, bevor sie ihn so hergerichtet hatten. Du blicktest nur kurz zu ihm, er sah auch dich, mit dem einem Aug, dass er noch halbwegs öffnen konnte an.

Du machtest dich darauf gefasst, nun einen sehr langen, schmerzhaften Tod vor dir zu haben. Deine Augen hatten sich schon automatisch geschlossen, wolltest das alles nicht sehen. Doch bevor dich noch die Hand erreichte, die dich am Hals packen wollte, fielen beide zu Boden. So hörte es sich nämlich an, woraufhin du blitzartig deine Augen wieder öffnetest und es sahst. Und über den beiden Blighters kniete ein weiterer Mann. Das erste was dir auffiel war die Kapuze über seinem Kopf, so dass du sein Gesicht nicht wirklich sehen konntest, doch das nächste was du bemerktest waren die beiden Klingen, die anscheinend an seinen Handgelenken befestigt waren. Und diese Klingen steckten tief in den Nacken der nun toten Männer. Er zog sie heraus, worauf hin die blutbeschmierten Klingen aus dir unerklärlicherweise sofort verschwanden. Du warst zu überrascht, zu ängstlich, um auch nur einen Ton von dir zu geben.

Er stand dann vor dir, und du sahst nun seinen Mund, welcher in ein halbes Grinsen verzogen war.

„Wie kann man aus Versehen jemandem ein Brett gegen den Schädel schlagen?" fragte er dann mit einer amüsierten Stimme. Dabei nahm er dann auch seine Kapuze ab, und sah dich dabei an.

Mit einem Schlag wurde dir bewusst, wer hier vor dir stand. Kapuze, diese Klingen, tötet Blighters – es war dieser mysteriöse Mann! Du versuchtest gerade abzuwägen, was du sagen solltest. Schließlich warst du dir nicht sicher, ob er dir nun nicht auch was antun wollte. Vielleicht weil du ihm bei einem Mord gesehen hattest? Während deine Augen zu Boden sanken, weil du seinem Blick nicht standhalten konntest, und nicht wolltest, bewegte sich aber nicht unweit von dir etwas.

„…Boss…" hörtest du den Verwundeten murmeln, den du eigentlich vor dem Tod bewahren wolltest. _Boss… Boss.. Der Mann war also tatsächlich der Anführer der Rooks?_

Da drehte sich aber auch dein vermeintlicher Retter um, zu dem Verwundeten, und ging auf ihn zu. Zögerlich folgtest du ihm, wolltest sicher gehen, dass er an seinen Wunden nicht gleich erlag. Sonst wäre das alles hier komplett unnötig gewesen. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er wohl mit dem Leben noch einmal davon kam.

„Die Kleine hat Mumm…." Sprach er, etwas unverständlich, als er sich mühsam etwas aufrechter hinsetzte. „Dachte es wäre aus mit mir, da kam sie mit dem Brett angeschlichen." Sagte er, nachdem er etwas Blut neben sich auf den Boden gespuckt hatte.

„Ich hab's gesehen", lachte der andere nun, und klopfte dem Rook aufbauend auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser schmerzverzerrt aufseufzte.

„Jacob Frye, mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?" sagte der Fremde nun zu dir gewandt, und streckte dir eine Hand entgegen. Du sahst ihn misstrauisch an. Er lies die Hand wieder fallen.

„Sie haben gesehen, wie ich versuchte diesen Mann hier-„

„ _Tom_ " korrigierte dich der arme Rook.

Du blicktest ihn kurz ungläubig an, bevor du Jacob wieder ansahst. „…wie ich versuchte, _Tom_ hier zu retten, und Sie haben nicht früher eingegriffen?" fragtest du ihn ungläubig.

„Naja, es war ganz unterhaltsam anzuschauen, wie du dich angeschlichen hast", sagte er, und verzichtete sogleich aufs Siezen. „Und ich wollte wissen, ob du genug Kraft hast, den Kerl umzunieten. Schade eigentlich, ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass er dann noch stand. Ich glaube du hättest den Schlag etwas anders ansetzen sollen. Von oben nach unten zum Beispiel-„ er mimte nach, wie er es getan hätte. Du fandst das Ganze äußerst unfassbar.

„Ich bin es auch nicht gewohnt, spätnachts in London herumzulaufen und Leute zu töten!" sagtest du schließlich und dabei zog er eine Braue überrascht hoch.

„Ach und tagsüber schon?" fragte nun der Rook, lallend und lachte danach angestrengt, was schnell in ein Husten überging.

„Ich hab wohl einen nicht ganz so guten Ruf, hmm?" lachte nun auch Jacob leise, und schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Wie dem auch sei, bin überrascht, dass 'ne junge Frau wie du die Courage dazu hattest. Hat zwar mit dem Beschützen noch nicht ganz geklappt, aber der Wille zählt, nicht wahr?"

Du wolltest am liebsten einfach nichts darauf sagen, dich umdrehen und gehen, und einfach so tun, als wäre das alles nicht passiert, aber da war ja auch noch Tom. Der verwundete Tom, der wohl schnellstmöglich Medizin und weiteres benötigte.

Jacob folgte deinem Blick, und sah ebenfalls zu Tom. Er hob ihn vorsichtig hoch, legte seinen Arm um seine Schultern und stützte ihn somit. Tom jedoch schien das noch nicht ganz zu reichen, denn er sackte komplett in sich zusammen. Du eiltest an seine andere Seite und versuchtest ihn ebenfalls etwas zu stützen, soviel es dir deine Größe und deine Kraft eben zuließen. Dabei bemerktest du jetzt auch den starken Geruch von Bier, den Tom ausströmte.

„Langsam frage ich mich, ob Tom den Kampf mit den Blighters nicht herausgefordert hat, und ich einen betrunkenen Idioten retten wollte, der es nicht anders verdient hätte, als von ihnen zu Tode getreten zu werden." Sagtest du, nicht völlig ernst gemeint, aber dennoch etwas verärgert darüber, dass du dich überhaupt eingemischt hattest.

Jacob sah dich jedoch verwundert an, obwohl du dich beschwertest, halfst du ihm und Tom. Deine Art war in der Sache wohl ähnlich wie Evies.

„Bringen wir ihn zu Miss Nightingale." schlug er schließlich vor, woraufhin du nichts mehr sagtest. Jetzt wusstest du auch, warum Miss Nightingale diesen Mann schon getroffen hatte, denn das war bestimmt nicht das erste Mal dass er mitten in der Nacht mit einem am Rande des Todes stehenden Mann zu ihr kommen war. Und das war bestimmt auch nicht das letzte Mal, dass er das tat. Das einzige, was Miss Nightingale wundern würde, war vermutlich, was du mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hattest.

Es würde mich freuen, wenn euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacobs POV

Sie half mir so gut es ging, Tom zu Miss Nightingale zu bringen. Weder ich noch Tom haben sie darum gebeten. Nicht, dass ich es nicht willkommen hieß, weil es wirklich nicht gerade leicht war, ihn zu transportieren. Es waren nicht nur seine unzähligen Wunden, gebrochene Glieder und so weiter, bei denen man aufpassen musste. Zusätzlich war er ja auch noch sturzbetrunken, und half genau kein bisschen dabei, sich zu bewegen, sondern ließ sich ausschließlich von uns tragen. Vermutlich war es sogar besser, dass er was intus hatte, sonst würde er uns wohl die Ohren mit Jammern zerschmettern.

Man mag es ja nicht glauben, aber es stand nicht eine Kutsche herum, in die ich ihn hineinwerfen konnte um ihn zu fahren und uns die Mühe zu ersparen. Und eine der wenigen befahrenen Kutschen wollte ich auch nicht stehlen, sonst wäre sie vor lauter Aufregung vermutlich noch zusammengebrochen und ich hätte zwei Leute herumschleppen können. Zum Glück war es nicht besonders weit. „

Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie du heißt", sagte ich schließlich, um die Stille zu brechen.

„Wir sind gleich da." informierte sie Tom, und ignorierte meine Frage schon wieder. Tom musterte daraufhin ihr Gesicht ganz genau. Sie lehnte sich etwas von ihm weg, was ihr nicht zu verübeln war, weil er stank wie eine tote Ratte, aber mit ihm auf ihr gelehnt, war es nicht gerade leicht, sich weit genug von ihm zu lehnen. „Hübsches Ding, sieh sie dir an, Boss." Jetzt drehte sie auch noch den Kopf weg. War sie verlegen über die Worte eines Besoffenen? Armes Ding. Ich grinste leicht und zog dann kräftig auf seiner Hand, welche über meine Schulter herunter hing. Der Schmerz und der Ruck ließen ihn sofort in meine Richtung schauen. Dabei brummte er widerwillig.

„Danke", murmelte sie, vermutlich zu mir, aber Tom antwortete: „Gern Geschehen."

Letztendlich standen wir dann endlich vor der Tür, und ich klopfte ein paar Mal kräftig gegen das Holz. Keine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür auch schon einen Spalt, bevor sie sich ganz öffnete, und uns ein müdes, aber besorgtes Gesicht ansah. Die Müdigkeit verflog aber in einer Sekunde.

„Meine Güte, (Vorname)!" Sie sah unsere weibliche Begleitung mit überraschtem Blick an, bevor sie von der Tür wegging, und uns hinein deutete.

„Ich bin in einen... kleinen Zwischenfall geraten", antwortete die junge Frau, von der ich jetzt den Namen kannte. Ich grinste leicht. War ja nicht besonders schwer, ihren Namen herauszufinden. Es schien außerdem so, als würden sich die beiden schon besser kennen.

Miss Nightingale zog eine Braue hinauf, ehe sie mich ansah. Ich lächelte sie unschuldig an. „Ja, das kann ich sehen." sagte sie.

„Nicht meine Schuld", verteidigte ich mich, und wir legten Tom im erstbesten Bett ab, welches am Gang stand.. „Ehrlich. Miss (Vorname) hat auf einen der Blighters ganz versehentlich mit einem Brett eingeschlagen."

(Vorname) sah mich ungläubig an, deutete zu Miss Nightingale, und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Ihr Blick veränderte sich schlagartig in eine fragende, bittende Miene.

„Was hast du denn, Liebes? Ist dir diese Heldentat etwa peinlich? Wie du unseren guten Tom vor dem Tod beschützen wolltest? Gut, dass ich rein zufällig auch gerade in der Nähe war." Augenblicklich schloss sie ihre Augen, und legte ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht. Miss Nightingale drehte sich aber gar nicht zu uns um, sondern kümmerte sich um den Rook.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so abenteuerlustig bist, (Vorname)" sagte die ältere Dame, relativ gleichgültig. „Vielleicht ist die Krankenpflege doch nicht deine Bestimmung?"

„Miss Nightingale, ich… es war.. ich wollte ihm nur helfen, die haben auf ihn eingeprügelt-„

Daraufhin lachte Miss Nightingale leicht, und sah (Vorname) liebevoll an. „Ich scherze doch nur, Kleines. Es war tapfer, wenn auch unüberlegt von dir. Sei froh, dass Mr. Frye dabei war, und bedanke dich lieber bei ihm. Und jetzt geht beide, der Mann muss erst seinen Rausch ausschlafen, und braucht Ruhe."

„Ja, Miss Nightingale", sagte (Vorname), bedankte sich bei ihr, und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Auch ich bedankte mich kurz bei ihr, bevor wir beide uns aus dem Gebäude machten.

Draußen blieb (Vorname) aber stehen, und ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Sie sah zuerst auf den Boden, aber sie hob ihren Blick und sah mich dann das erste Mal richtig an. Ihre Augen strahlten, anders als erwartet, keine Angst aus, sondern hatten etwas ganz Warmes, Einladendes. „Ich möchte mich wirklich bedanken- nicht weil Miss Nightingale es von mir verlangt hat. Aber weil ich vermutlich den Morgen nicht erlebt hätte, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst."

Ich grinste sie an, doch ihr Blick wurde gleich wieder etwas frecher und kühler. „Auch wenn du es dir sparen hättest können, zu warten!"

POV des Lesers:

Jacob zog einen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, „Dir ist doch nichts passiert. Nur ein kleiner Schreck, und der schadet nicht."

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. „Was hast du eigentlich dort gemacht? London ist groß. Dass du wirklich rein zufällig gerade dort warst…?"

Er dachte kurz nach, bevor er antwortete: „Naja, ich hatte nicht weit von dort etwas zu erledigen."

„..etwas zu erledigen…?" wiederholte ich. Jetzt war ich doch etwas neugierig. „Mit den Blighters?"

„Auch." Erwiderte er.

Ich konnte nicht weiter nachhaken, denn da ertönte ein lauter Schrei durch die Nacht. Jacob und ich drehten uns beide gleichzeitig in die Richtung von der er kam: „Da ist er, der Anführer der Rooks!"

„Verdammt", murmelte er, und duckte sich, während er auch mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, und mich damit ebenfalls nach unten drückte. Mir ahnte nichts Gutes, und ich sah ihn etwas hilflos an, während er immer noch in die Richtung des Schreies blickte und horchte. Es brüllten noch ein paar andere herum, und mit lauten Schritten kamen sie näher. Er nahm mich beim Handgelenk und gemeinsam schlichen wir um die Ecke, hinter einen Zaun.

„Sie sind zu zweit!" schrie nun eine Frau, mit tiefer, kratziger Stimme.

Mir weiteten sich die Pupillen, als ich das hörte. „Sind sie jetzt auch hinter mir her?" fragte ich Jacob so leise wie ich konnte.

„..Nicht lange", wollte er mir versichern, aber so richtig beruhigen konnte er mich mit dieser Aussage nicht.

Wieder packte er mich an der Hand, und führte mich somit weiter von den Blighters weg. Aber sie waren immer noch ziemlich nahe. Es würde nicht lange dauern, dass sie uns finden würden, das war sicher. Aber da flüsterte mir Jacob zu: „Halt dich an mir fest, so gut du kannst." Und während ich noch gar nicht richtig begriff, was er damit meinte, schlang er seinen Arm um meine Hüfte, und ohne es zu wissen, krallte ich mich nun auch an ihm fest, denn im nächsten Moment flogen wir durch die Luft, in Richtung der Dächer.

„Da sind sie!" hörte ich sie von unten schreien. „Hab ihn im Visier!" rief ein anderer, und kurz später hörte ich einen lauten Knall. Sie schossen auf uns. Der erste hatte sein Ziel verfehlt, aber der zweite traf Jacob in die Schulter. Das merkte ich an dem kurzen Aufzucken des Arms, mit dem er mich festhielt. Glücklicherweise hatten wir das Dach aber erreicht. Jacob gab keinen Mucks von sich, stattdessen brachte er mich zum Schornstein, und deutete mir ruhig zu sein und zu warten. Ich sah ihn kopfschüttelnden an. „Du willst doch nicht-„ er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund, wobei ich gleich wieder ruhig wurde.

Dann nahm er seinen Zylinder ab, und drückte ihn mir in die Hände. „Den hol ich mir später wieder, warte also." Flüsterte er, und mit einem Satz drehte er sich auch schon um, zog die Kapuze über seinen Kopf und sprang vom Dach herunter. Schon hörte ich den vermutlich letzten Aufschrei eines Mannes.

„Schnappt ihn euch!"

Angst umfüllt und besorgt wartete ich zusammengekauert dort, wo mich Jacob gelassen hatte und meine Finger verkrampften sich regelrecht um die Krempe seines Hutes. Es war nun tatsächlich wie in einer der Geschichten, die ich den Kleinen erzählte. Von dem mysteriösen Mann, der gegen ein Dutzend Männer alleine antrat, und ohne selbst auch nur einen Kratzer abzubekommen alle besiegte. Doch das war keine Geschichte, und machte mir einfach nur Sorgen, dass ihm etwas passieren würde, vor allem weil in seiner Schulter auch noch eine Kugel steckte.

Doch während ich darüber nachdachte, hörte ich, dass sich einer der Blighters daran versuchte, das Haus hier hinaufzuklettern. Voll Schreckens sah ich nach links und rechts, und fragte mich, wohin ich fliehen könnte. Aber bis ich von dem Dach runter geklettert wäre, hätte mich vermutlich schon jemand erschossen. Was sollte ich also tun?

Ich krabbelte auf allen Vieren zur Kante des Daches hin, dort wo ich das Geräusch hörte, und spähte nach unten. Es war eine Frau, Jacob hatte sie bestimmt nicht bemerkt, sonst hätte sie es bestimmt nicht bis hier rauf geschafft. Ich blickte auch kurz zu ihm, er prügelte sich gerade mit drei anderen, und es waren noch mehr im Anmarsch. Kein Wunder dass er die Frau hier nicht gesehen hatte.

Ich steckte meinen Kopf wieder zurück, so dass sie mich auch nicht sofort bemerken würde. Sie wusste ja, weil sie es gesehen hatten, dass ich irgendwo hier oben sein musste, aber vielleicht konnte ich sie trotzdem überraschen. Sie würde nicht damit rechnen, dass ich hier auf sie wartete. Ob es klappt?

Da mir nichts anderes einfiel, und die Zeit drängte, ging ich diesem Plan auch nach. Sobald ich ihr leises Stöhnen vor Anstrengung hören konnte, und sie ihre Hand auf die Kante des Daches legte, um sich hoch zu hieven, stand ich auf, und trat ihr mit aller Kraft auf ihre Finger, wobei diese ein Krachen von sich gaben, dass mir Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper laufen ließ. Die Frau verlor auch sofort den Halt, und fiel mit einem lauten Schrei nach unten, wo sie mit dem Rücken zuerst aufschlug und reglos liegen blieb, nachdem es ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Mein Gesicht wurde sogleich bleich, noch nie zuvor hatte ich jemanden getötet. Und das war nichts, was ich leicht verdauen konnte. Immerhin wurde ich Krankenschwester, um Menschen das Leben zu retten, nicht, um es ihnen zu nehmen. Ich spürte ein flaues Gefühl in meinem Magen, aber ich unterdrückte es, denn das Adrenalin floss durch meine Adern, und lies es nicht zu, mich zu übergeben.

Stattdessen beobachtete ich wieder Jacob, wie er einem der Männer gerade den Arm verdrehte, und somit seine Schulter auskugelte. Er brach vor Schmerz zusammen, und bekam noch einen kräftigen Tritt auf den Kopf, bevor auch er nun still liegen blieb. Die anderen Blighters schienen verängstigt davon, und ich sah wie die zwei Verbleibenden vor Angst rückwärts von Jacob wegtraten, bevor sie sich umdrehten, und davon liefen, so schnell wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten. Jacob sah ihnen noch kurz nach, bevor er zu mir nach oben blickte. Wir sahen uns einen Moment an, bevor er sich so wie vorhin mit dem Greifhaken zu mir aufs Dach beförderte.„Tut mir leid, die hatte ich nicht bemerkt.", war das erste was er sagte, und sah kurz auf die Leiche der Frau, die unten am Boden lag. „Aber das hast du gut gemacht, Liebes. Ich sagte dir doch, dass du dich schnell bessern würdest. "

Ich war einen Moment ruhig, und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Stattdessen reichte ich ihm stumm seinen Hut, den er sich sofort wieder auf den Kopf setzte. Er musterte mich, und griff mir dann auf die Schulter. „Das fühlt sich nur bei den ersten paar Malen so an, keine Sorge."

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah ich ihn an, „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich noch mehr Menschen… Dass ich sie.. ihr Leben beende!" fauchte ich ihn an.

Jacob lachte leise, „War nur Spaß. Eine junge Lady wie du sollte so eine Drecksarbeit nicht machen. Tut mir leid, dass du da hineingezogen wurdest. War ein schlechter Moment, dass sie dich mit mir gesehen haben. Die dachten sicher, du wärst auch von den Rooks."

Ich sah an mir hinunter, auf mein Kleid, das schon ganz zerknittert war, und dann wieder zu ihm. „Das sieht ein Blinder, dass ich das ganz offensichtlich nicht bin."

„Was soll man tun? Die sind blöd wie ein Stück Brot", Jacob sah mich belustigt an. Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht.

"Wie dem auch sei, es ist nicht deine Schuld, es muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich hab mich selbst in diese... Situation gebracht." Dann fiel mir ein, dass er ja auch noch eine Kugel in der Schulter hatte.

„Deine Schulter", bemerkte ich besorgt, als ich einen Schritt näher auf ihn zuging, um mir die Einschlagswunde genauer anzusehen.

„Die kann nicht tief drin sitzen, spür ich kaum." Meinte er, und hob seinen Arm dabei hoch. Da sah ich, wie er bei halbem Weg die Augen fast unmerklich etwas zusammenkniff. Jetzt lügt der Idiot auch noch.

Mein Blick wurde strenger, die Krankenschwester in mir ergriff die Oberhand. „Das wird es aber noch, spätestens wenn es sich entzündet."

„Wenn ich Tom abhole, lass ich mir das von Miss Nightingale ansehen." versicherte er, vermutlich nur um mich zu beruhigen. Dass er persönlich kommen würde, um den Rook abzuholen bezweifelte ich jedoch stark. Und wenn er Miss Nightingale von dem Zwischenfall erzählte, dass ich darin ebenfalls verwickelt war… Und sogar jemanden tötete (auch wenn es Notwehr war)? Das wollte ich vermeiden.

„Ich kann sie dir gleich entfernen, und du erzählst Miss Nightingale kein Wort von der Sache! Abgemacht?"

Er schien nicht gleich zu verstehen, stimmte mir aber zu. „Wie du willst, Liebes."

Ich blickte mich einmal um, und mir wurde wieder bewusst, dass wir immer noch einige Meter über dem Boden waren.. „Dann gehen wir zu mir, dort habe ich das nötige Werkzeug…. Aber erst müssen wir von hiiiiiier…" Bevor ich noch fertig gesprochen hatte, packte er mich schon wieder und genauso schnell wie wir auf dem Dach waren, waren wir auch wieder unten. „…runter." Beendete ich den Satz, etwas außer Puste, und lies ihn sofort wieder los.

„Nach Ihnen, _Mylady._ "

Ich konnte ein kleines Lächeln jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Diese Nacht war bisher einfach nur unglaublich, und Jacobs Verhalten noch viel mehr. Wie er das alles so locker nehmen konnte, und kein bisschen ernst war... war irgendwie beeindruckend.

Ich hoffe euch hat das 2. Kapitel gefallen. Und ich bedanke mich für das liebe Kommentar von Jenny. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**POV des Lesers**

Wir erreichten die Straße, in der mein Heim war, ziemlich zügig. Dieses Mal mussten wir uns ja auch nicht mit einem verwundeten, betrunkenen Mann abquälen. Und Jacob war wirklich gut darin, seinen Schmerz zu überspielen – das, oder er spürte es tatsächlich nicht. Vielleicht war er es wirklich gewöhnt, ständig irgendwo einen gewissen Schmerz zu spüren, und den zu unterdrücken. Wenn er sich jeden Tag in solch Kämpfe verwickelte, muss er ja ganz schön abgehärtet sein.

„Du wohnst in so 'ner schicken Gegend?" fragte mich Jacob, als er seine Augen über die Häuser wandern lies. Hie und da stand ein Baum, dessen Blätter im Wind leicht rauschten. Sonst war aber nichts zu hören. Es war nicht gerade Westminster, wo ich lebte, aber es war schon sehr schön hier. und sicher. Wahrscheinlich bin ich deswegen auch nicht davon abgeschreckt, auch die dunkleren Gassen zu verwenden, weil ich mir dabei bisher nicht viel dachte.

„Mein Vater arbeitet viel", gab ich ihm als Antwort, und ging nicht näher darauf ein. Ich mochte es nicht besonders, den Leuten viel von meiner Familie zu erzählen.

„Du wohnst bei deinen Eltern?" Jacob wurde etwas langsamer, und ich bremste dann auch ab und sah über meine Schulter zu ihm zurück. „Bei meinem Vater, ja. Aber keine Angst, wie gesagt – er arbeitet viel und ist nicht zuhause."

Damit schien er sich zufrieden zu geben, und er hakte auch nicht weiter nach. Als wir dann zu meinem Haus abbogen, führten drei Stufen zur Tür, und ich holte schnell den Schlüssel aus der Tasche meines Kleides und sperrte uns auf. Ich öffnete die Tür weit, „Nur herein." Drinnen war es noch dunkler als draußen, wo wenigstens einige Straßenlaternen die Gegend beleuchteten. Sobald Jacob drinnen war, schloss ich die Tür auch schon wieder hinter mir.

Im Dunkeln ging ich ohne Mühe in die Küche - kannte das Haus ja in und auswendig - um dort aus einer Schublade Streichhölzer zu nehmen, damit ich ein paar Kerzen anzünden konnte, die uns die Nacht erhellten. Jacob schien mir ohne Probleme zu folgen, auch wie es noch finster war. Er musste gute Augen haben, die sich schnell an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten.

Sobald die Kerzen erleuchtet waren, war die Küche ausreichend erhellt, so dass man alles erkennen konnte. Sie war recht einfach gehalten, und hatte alles, was man benötigte zum Kochen. Aber überall, wo eine freie Fläche war, legte Vater alles mit seinen Dokumenten und Büchern voll. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ich einen Hocker vom angrenzenden Zimmer holte, und in die Küche stellte, so dass Jacob sich setzen konnte. Dieser stand aber noch, an die Theke gelehnt da, und beobachtete mich, wie ich durch ein paar Regale stöberte.

„Ich hab erst zusammengeräumt…" murmelte ich, und fand dann aber doch eine Flasche Hochprozentiges und zwei Schnapsgläser und stellte ihm eines hin, genauso wie mir. Schnell waren die Gläser auch voll, und ich reichte Jacob sein Glas.

Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Braue an, ich grinste nur leicht: „Du wirst es brauchen, glaub's mir."

„Das kann schon sein," sagte er, und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. „Aber was ist mit dir?" Er lächelte.

„Ich?" Ich trank ebenso, und schloss die Augen kurz, als mir die Flüssigkeit den Hals runter brannte. „Ich brauch' das nach dieser Nacht. Damit mir die Hände nicht zittern, wenn ich die Kugel raus hole."

„Ah, klingt einleuchtend." Er stellte das Glas ab und musterte mich.

Ich nickte leicht, als ich auf den Hocker hin deutete. „Ist es auch. Aber während ich die Sachen hole, kannst du es dir inzwischen hier gemütlich machen. Und eventuell den Mantel und das ganze… Zeug ablegen." Ich deutete auf meine Handgelenke, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich seine äußerst interessanten Waffen damit meinte.

„Bist du nicht etwas voreilig, Liebes?" Jacob zwinkerte mir einmal zu. Ich verrollte die Augen, und ignorierte sein Necken einfach, bevor ich mich dann umdrehte um aus meinem Zimmer alles Nötige zu holen.

 **Jacobs POV**

Es war irgendwie komisch, hier in dem Haus zu sein. Der Geruch von Büchern lag in der Luft, und egal wo man hinblickte sah man auch eines herumliegen. Verschiedene Dokumente, Skizzen, Schreibfedern. Und trotzdem sah es nicht unordentlich aus. Es hatte alles einen gewissen Charme. Ihr Vater musste ein interessanter Mensch sein, gebildet wahrscheinlich, wenn er soviel las.

Ich hoffte auch, dass der Herr des Hauses wirklich nicht so schnell zurückkommen würde. Wenn ein halbnackter Mann in seiner Küche saß, und auf seine Tochter wartete, das würde ihm bestimmt nicht so gefallen.

In dem Moment fragte ich mich auch, warum ich überhaupt mit ihr mitgegangen war. Es musste nicht unbedingt eine Krankenschwester sein, die mir die Kugel entfernte. Evie oder Greenie könnten das vermutlich genauso gut. Aber (Vorname) hatte darauf bestanden, und mir fiel kein Grund ein, warum ich absagen sollte. Irgendwie hatte ich wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen. War ja nicht unbedingt ein angenehmer Abend für sie. Und da sie ihre Natur als Krankenschwester offensichtlich durch und durch lebte, wollte ich nicht, dass sie sich auch noch Sorgen um mich, einen Fremden, machte. Was ich ihr durchaus zutraute.

Ich nahm mir noch ein Glas von dem Schnaps, den sie so einladend offen stehen gelassen hatte. Dann zog ich meinen Mantel aus, legte meine Gürtel und die Handschuhe ab, ehe ich die Weste beiseitelegte. Schließlich knöpfte ich gerade mein Hemd auf, als sie wieder zurückkam, ein kleiner Koffer in der einen und reinweiße Tücher in der anderen Hand.

„Immer noch nicht fertig?" fragte sie, als sie den Koffer abstellte. Sie wirkte jetzt entspannter als vorhin, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte das ebenfalls.

„Na, hast du es so eilig? Findest du nicht, dass wir das ganze etwas überstürzt angehen?" fragte ich sie, mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Sie ging daraufhin näher auf mich zu, und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen. Mir kamen Toms Worte wieder in Erinnerung, dass sie ein schönes Ding war. Als ich sie jetzt näher betrachtete, konnte ich dem nur zustimmen. Dass ihr Vater sie nachts alleine herumlaufen lies, konnte ich nicht verstehen. Aber ihr Verhalten machte mich gerade etwas unsicher. Hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, dass ich scherzte? Unmöglich.

Aber nun stand sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ihr Blick war leicht verspielt, fast schon aufreizend. Dann legte sie mir ihre Handfläche gegen die Brust. Ich sah auf ihre Hand dann wieder zu ihr, und ihr leicht geöffneter Mund formte sich schlagartig in ein Grinsen.

„Keine Spielchen mit mir, verstanden? Das kannst du mit anderen Frauen abziehen, aber nicht bei mir." sagte sie, und klang streng dabei. Dann drückte sie mich mit der Hand auf meiner Brust zurück in den Hocker. Ihr Verhalten forderte es ja nur heraus, sie noch mehr zu ärgern, dachte ich mir. Ich lachte leise, sie ebenfalls, und während sie eines der Tücher mit einer Flüssigkeit tränkte, knöpfte ich das Hemd dann völlig auf, und zog es aus. Dann drehte ich mich so, dass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß.

Sie tupfte mir das Tuch dann auf die Wunde, und entfernte somit das teilweise schon angetrocknete Blut. Ich sah über die Schulter nach hinten. „Das riecht… äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig." Bemerkte ich.

„Das ist verdünnte Karbolsäure, damit es sich nicht infiziert. Deswegen brennt es auch leicht." erklärte sie.

Somit war meine Frage beantwortet und ich verblieb eine Weile ruhig, was mir aber schnell zu langweilig wurde. „Machst du das öfter?"

 **POV des Lesers**

„Naja, Kugeln entferne ich nicht gerade täglich", gab ich schnell von mir, was Jacob zum Lächeln brachte.

„Das meinte ich nicht." Ich drückte das Tuch noch einmal etwas fester auf die Wunde. Solange die Kugel noch drin steckte, blutete es auch nicht zu stark. Aber sobald ich sie herausholte, würde das Blut sicher nur so herausquellen. Ich musste dann schnell arbeiten, stellte ich fest.

„Ich meinte, ob du öfter irgendwelche Fremde zu dir nach Hause einladest, um sie zu behandeln." Setzte er dann fort, nachdem ich das Tuch beiseite gelegt hatte und mir eine Pinzette nahm. Ich plante meinen nächsten Schritt kurz, und hielt deswegen inne, worauf Jacob seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten drehen wollte. Ich legte meine freie Hand auf seine Wange und schob sein Gesicht wieder nach vorn. „Wenn du dich so viel bewegst, blutet es noch stärker." Murmelte ich und bückte mich dann etwas, um die Wunde zu beäugen. „Und nein, du bist der Erste." bemerkte ich nebenbei.

„Welch' eine Ehre", sagte er, und ich hörte immer noch das Grinsen in seiner Stimme. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das Grinsen würde ihm jetzt schnell vergehen.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog ich die Wunde mit einer Hand leicht auseinander, um mit der Pinzette die Kugel herausholen zu können. Sofort merkte ich, wie sich die Muskeln auf seinem Rücken alle gleichzeitig anspannten, und er die Luft anhielt.

Dieser stechende Schmerz dauerte aber zum Glück nicht lange an, denn die Kugel war schnell herausgeholt. Jetzt arbeitete ich noch rascher, verschloss die Wunde mit ein paar wenigen Stichen und verband sie dann auch, nachdem ich sie noch einmal desinfiziert hatte.

Ich betrachtete noch einmal mein Werk, und nickte mir selbst zu, bevor ich meine Augen über den Rest seines Rückens und seinen breiten Schultern gleiten lies. Überall waren Narben zu sehen, einige schon sehr verblasst, andere sahen aus, als wären sie erst einige Wochen alt. „Und machst du das öfter?" fragte ich ihn schließlich, nachdem ich ihm ein einfaches Hemd meines Vaters zuwarf, welches ich vorhin auch mitgenommen hatte. Seines hatte hinten immerhin einen ziemlich großen Blutfleck, obwohl ich mich fragte, ob ihn das wirklich störte. Immerhin klebte an seinem Mantel mehr als nur sein eigenes Blut. Ich rümpfte meine Nase bei dem Gedanken, so ein schmutziges Kleidungsstück anzuziehen.

„Was?" fragte er, nachdem er seine Schulter einige Male kreisen lies, um zu testen, ob es ihn schmerzte. Er schien einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein, denn er stand auf und warf sich das Hemd um.

„Mit Wildfremden mitgehen, und sich von denen behandeln lassen, nachdem du angeschossen wurdest?" Ich nahm den Schnaps noch einmal zur Hand, und schenkte, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen daneben zu gießen, noch zwei Gläser voll. Eines reichte ich Jacob wieder.

Wir stießen dieses Mal an, und bevor er trank, antwortete er: „Gelegentlich?"

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf, bevor ich mein Glas leerte. „Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet."

-

 **POV des Lesers**

Nachdem ich ihm die Wunde versorgt hatte, und wir noch ein bisschen gemeinsam tranken, war ich vermutlich in der Küche auf einem Stuhl eingeschlafen, weil ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war, mit den Armen auf die Theke gelehnt und mein Kopf in meinen Armen vergraben. Die zwei Gläser standen noch da, die sowieso fast geleerte Schnapsflasche war jedoch verschwunden. Genauso wie Jacob. Er war anscheinend gegangen, nachdem ich eingeschlafen war, oder schon davor... So genau konnte ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Auf jeden Fall spukte mir dieser Mann den ganzen Morgen im Kopf herum. Würde er mit seinem verletzten Arm schon wieder herumlaufen, und auf die Blighters Jagd machen?

Ich griff mir gegen die Schläfen, weil ich leicht Kopfschmerzen hatte, aber das alles hielt mich nicht davon auf, die Küche wieder ein bisschen aufzuräumen, mich zu waschen und danach in die Arbeit zu gehen. Dort angekommen erwähnte Miss Nightingale zum Glück nichts mehr von gestern und fragte mich auch nicht danach. Aber sie versicherte mir, dass Tom nicht allzu verletzt war.

Ich wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen und ging in das Zimmer, in das Miss Nightingale ihn gebracht hatte. Die Tür stand offen, und es waren auch zwei Kinder drinnen bei ihm, die ihn gerade über seine Wunden ausfragten. Einerseits tat mir Tom etwas leid, weil er vermutlich einen heftigen Kater haben musste, aber andererseits war das die Strafe dafür, dass er sich gestern betrunken mit den Blighters anlegen wollte.

Als ich näher zum Bett ging, schauten alle drei Gesichter zu mir auf. „Guten Morgen," grüßte ich freundlich. Die Kinder grüßten gleich zurück, und Tom biss in einer beschämten Art und Weise auf seiner Lippe herum. Dann sah er mich endlich an, und ich konnte erkennen, dass sich sein schon gestern zugeschwollenes Auge nun auch noch dunkel gefärbt hatte.

„'Tschuldige wegen gestern", fing er an, und seine Stimme klang zwar immer noch kratzig, seine Worte waren aber nicht mehr so undeutlich wie gestern. „Das war wohl ein Pint zu viel des Guten."

„Wohl eher zwei oder drei Pints zu viel", lachte ich, und auch die beiden Kinder fingen an zu kichern.

Tom sah mich mit einem unsicheren Lächeln an, und ich schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. „Zum Glück ist nichts Schlimmeres passiert."

Der Rook konnte gar nichts antworten, denn eines der Kinder, ein Junge, kam ihm zuvor. „Er kennt den Mann mit Kapuze!" erzählte er mir begeistert. Ich blieb erst einmal stumm, und sah dann zu Tom. „Und Tom sagt, dass er wirklich ein Held ist, wie in deinen Geschichten!"

Ich nickte langsam, „Ahh… wirklich? Habt ihr Tom von meinen Geschichten erzählt?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Tom presste die Lippen aufeinander, als würde er sich ein Lachen zurückhalten, so gut er konnte. Ich schlug mir innerlich eine Hand gegen die Stirn.

Der Junge stimmte eifrig zu. „Du erzählst immerhin die besten Geschichten! Wer hätte gedacht, dass die alle wahr sind!"

Wenn Jacob wissen würde, dass ich den Kindern Heldengeschichten von ihm erzähle… Sein Ego würde platzen. War ja schon peinlich genug, dass Tom das jetzt wusste. Dazu kommt noch, dass Jacob nicht so heldenhaft ist, wie man es sich vielleicht vorgestellt hätte.

„Das ist ja schön, Kinder, aber vielleicht solltet ihr Tom jetzt etwas Ruhe lassen", ich deutete ihnen schnell aus dem Raum. Aber sobald ich mich in die Richtung der Tür gedreht hatte, blieb ich wie erstarrt stehen.

Ein paar grünbraune Augen sahen mich amüsiert einige Sekunden an, weil ich kein Wort von mir gab. „So begrüßt man aber keinen Helden, Liebes." Er lehnte am Türstock und hatte die Arme verschränkt.

„Jacob", brachte ich leise heraus.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV des Lesers**

„Jacob", brachte ich leise heraus und sah ihn dabei mit großen Augen an. Ich war gleichermaßen überrascht und verlegen, dass er hier war. Einerseits, weil ich wirklich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, diesen Mann so schnell wieder zu sehen. Und andererseits, weil ich an seinem Gesichtsausdruck genau erkennen konnte, dass er schon länger da stand, und dass mit meinen Geschichten gehört hatte.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Liebes." Er tippte seinen Hut kurz an, und ging dann in unsere Richtung. Die beiden Kinder beobachteten ihn stumm, und beäugten seine Kleidung äußerst genau. Sie erkannten ihn sofort, auch wenn er einen Zylinder trug, und nicht die Kapuze.

Jacob ging in die Knie, um den beiden in die Augen sehen zu können. Gerade waren sie noch laut, lebhaft und munter, jetzt waren sie nur noch still und schüchtern. „Ihr habt schon Geschichten über mich gehört?" fragte Jacob sie, und warf mir einen kurzen, belustigten Blick zu. Ich seufzte leise, als die Kinder das bejahten.

„Und was mache ich in diesen Geschichten alles so?" er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er fortsetzte: „Junge Frauen retten, die in Not sind?"

Der Junge, welcher der ältere der beiden war, nickte. „Ja, und Kinder auch! Sie beschützen die ganze Stadt!"

Ich hörte Tom leise auflachen, und das war dann auch Grund genug für mich, die beiden Kinder endgültig wegzuschicken. „Soo, jetzt habt ihr ihn gesehen, und jetzt zurück in eure Zimmer, einverstanden? Außerdem, hab ich euch gestern nicht schon gesagt, dass ihr im Bett bleiben sollt?!"

Die Kinder schienen etwas enttäuscht zu sein, und wollten protestieren. Jacob legte den beiden aber eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hört besser auf sie, ich glaub sie kann ziemlich gemein werden, wenn ihr nicht aufpasst." Die Kleinen sahen ihn zwar ungläubig an, gehorchtem ihm dann aber, und gingen aus dem Zimmer.

Ich seufzte noch einmal auf, was Jacob anscheinend lustig fand, weil er und Tom lachten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mich so gut kennst, nachdem wir uns gestern das erste Mal getroffen haben."

Ich sagte einfach nichts darauf, und er erwartete sich auch gar keine Antwort, weil er sich gleich an Tom wendete. „Alles okay bei dir?"

„Wie man's nimmt. Mein Arm ist vorerst mal hinüber", erzählte Tom, und hob seinen Arm leicht an, der in einer Schlaufe steckte. „Und mein linker Fuß schmerzt auch ziemlich, 'ne Rippe oder zwei… Ich werd' 'ne Zeit brauchen, bis ich wieder auf den Beinen bin."

„Sei froh, dass sie keine Schusswaffen hatten." Jacob musterte gerade seine Verletzungen, blickte aber zu mir rüber. Ich sah ihn meinerseits mit hochgezogener Braue an.

„Ich hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass du heute tatsächlich kommst. Vor allem weil ich denke, dass Tom noch einen Tag hier bleiben sollte", sagte ich.

Jacob sah Tom kurz an, bevor er wieder zu mir blickte. „Eigentlich bin ich auch nicht wegen ihm gekommen." Er wendete sich dann zu dem Rook: „Tut mir leid, Tom, aber ich glaub du schaffst es auch alleine wieder heim."

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, „Dachte sowieso nicht, dass du wegen mir da bist, Boss." Er klang dabei nicht böse oder genervt. Eher gleichgültig. Ich wusste ja, dass Jacob nicht der Typ war, der sich um jeden Verletzten persönlich kümmerte, aber wenn er nicht wegen dem Rook hier war, warum dann?

Ich sah Jacob fragend an, und deutete dann wortlos auf mich selbst. Er nickte.

„Ich hätte da ein Angebot für dich." Mein Blick wurde skeptisch. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir das wo anders besprechen?" Schlug er weiter vor.

Ich zögerte kurz, bevor ich schließlich zustimmte.

„Gute Besserung, ich zähl' drauf, dass du bald wieder fit bist." Verabschiedete Jacob sich noch von Tom und ging voraus.

„Ruh' dich noch eine Weile aus." Mein Ausdruck wurde etwas sanfter als ich dem jungen Mann noch einmal in die Augen sah, und ich Jacob dann nach draußen folgte.

Kaum waren wir aus dem Zimmer, schlug ich vor, dass wir nach draußen gingen, Richtung Markt, weil ich sowieso noch ein paar Besorgungen machen musste. Ich überlegte kurz, ob es eine gute Idee war, mich mit Jacob blicken zu lassen, oder ob es wie gestern enden würde. Aber am helllichten Tag würde so etwas wie gestern bestimmt nicht passieren. _Hoffte ich zumindest._

Als wir aus dem Gebäude waren, war ich die erste die sprach: „Also? Welches Angebot?"

„Ich hab ein bisschen darüber nachgedacht... Du würdest gut zu uns passen." Jacob grinste schelmisch.

Ich lachte kurz auf. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Ich bin sicher die letzte, die sich in Schlägereien verwickeln will." Als ich das sagte, merkte ich, dass ich mir selbst widersprach, wenn man auf mein Handeln gestern zurückblickte. Aber das war eine Ausnahme. „Und sowieso, ich hätte nicht die geringste Chance gegen einen Blighter."

„ _Daran_ habe ich auch nicht gedacht. Obwohl ich mir da nicht so sicher wäre." Er machte eine kurze Pause, und ich horchte gespannt weiter. „Eher, dass du dich um die Rooks kümmerst."

Mein Gehtempo wurde langsamer, „… eine Art persönliche Krankenschwester für die Rooks?"

„Von dem, was ich gestern gesehen habe, denke ich, dass du mehr drauf hast, als eine gewöhnliche Krankenschwester. Und du bist auch kein großer Freund der Blighters."

„Viele Leute verabscheuen die Blighters. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass man sich diese Gang deswegen zum Feind machen möchte." Ich sah Jacob kritisch an, und schüttelte den Kopf dabei leicht. „Außerdem habe ich schon eine Arbeit. Wenn du, oder ein Rook vorbei kommt, dann helfe ich natürlich so gut ich kann. Dafür hast du mein Wort. Aber-„

Jacob unterbrach mich sofort, „Miss Nightingale kann das Krankenhaus nicht so weiter führen, das weißt du. Es wird bald geschlossen, ob sie es will oder nicht. Es ist einfach weder Geld, noch Personal da."

Ich blieb dann stehen, und Jacob stellte sich vor mich hin. „Gerade deswegen kann ich sie nicht alleine lassen. Nicht jetzt. Vor allem die vielen Kinder ohne Zuhause brauchen Hilfe wenn sie krank oder verletzt sind!"

„Aber ohne Geld und ohne Medikamente kannst du auch nichts tun", fing Jacob an zu argumentieren.

„Jacob, ich-" Ohne Erfolg fing ich den Satz an, denn erneut fiel er mir ins Wort.

„Denk darüber nach. Du wirst genug Zeit haben, dich auch bei uns um Kinder zu kümmern. Das wird dir keiner verbieten. Im Gegenteil, ich denke, dass du bei uns noch viel mehr Kindern helfen kannst. Alles was anders sein wird, ist, dass du zu den Rooks gehörst. Du kannst indirekt selbst gegen die Blighters ankämpfen." Er gestikulierte mit seinen Händen, um mir alles noch deutlicher zu machen.

„Jetzt redest du wie ein Politiker." erwiderte ich, doch dann waren meine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, als ich überlegte, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste, dass etwas Wahres an seinen Worten dran war, aber dennoch… Miss Nightingale konnte ich nicht alleine lassen. Sie war es, die mich ausgebildet hatte, und jetzt wo ich alles gelernt hatte, sollte ich einfach gehen?

„Überleg's dir. Ich muss jetzt nämlich los." Jacob sah auf seine Taschenuhr, bei der das Glas zersprungen war, und steckte sie geschwind wieder ein. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen, Liebes." Bei der Verabschiedung klopfte er mir leicht auf die Schulter, sah mir erwartungsvoll in die Augen, und als ob er es sich ausgerechnet hätte, sprang er im nächsten Moment auf eine Kutsche auf, die gerade vorbeifuhr und auffällig grün lackiert war. Natürlich, führte sie ein Rook, der Jacob auch gleich begrüßte und ihm die Zügel in die Hand drückte.

„Warte! Jacob!" Doch es nützte nichts, er schaute nicht mehr zurück, sondern trieb die Pferde sogleich an. Ob er mich nicht hörte, oder mich einfach ignorierte wusste ich nicht. Ich blieb jedenfalls sprachlos stehen, und sah ihm eine Weile verdutzt nach. Dieser Mann war wirklich unglaublich. Machte mir zuerst ein Angebot, das er kaum erklärte, und ließ mich dann nicht einmal eine Frage stellen.

Aber vermutlich hatte er genau das erreicht, was er wollte, denn den restlichen Tag über musste ich über seinen Vorschlag nachdenken. Irgendwie reizte mich der Gedanke, dabei zu helfen, gegen die Blighters anzukämpfen. Ohne wirklich _kämpfen_ zu müssen. Er hatte es auch angedeutet, und ich hatte es auch schon öfter gehört, dass die Rooks unter anderem die Kinder befreiten, die in Fabriken arbeiten mussten. Wer weiß, in welchem Zustand so manches Kind ist, nachdem es viele Stunden so anstrengende Arbeit machen musste. Es wäre mir dann möglich, genau denen zu helfen. Und nicht nur den paar wenigen, die sich hier ins Krankenhaus trauten.

Aber allein der Gedanke daran, bereitete mir ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Es wurde schnell Nacht, aber heute war ich nicht dazu aufgelegt, den Kindern eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Stattdessen stand ich etwas ausgelaugt im dunklen Gang und sah aus dem Fenster. Man konnte nicht viel erkennen, weil es ziemlich dunkel draußen war, und es anfing, zu nebeln, aber das störte mich nicht, weil ich sowieso in Gedanken versunken war.

„Na, was beschäftigt dich schon den ganzen Tag?" Als ich die Stimme hörte, runzelte ich leicht die Stirn. Miss Nightingale.

„Ach, nur dies und das", antwortete ich nachdem ich mich dagegen entschied, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. „Nichts Wichtiges."

Sie schien mich gleich zu durchschauen, weil sie mich halb lächelnd, halb mahnend ansah. „Ich habe heute Morgen mit Mister Frye gesprochen."

Nachdem sie Jacob erwähnt hatte, schloss ich das erste Mal Augenkontakt mit ihr. Hatte Jacob ihr bereits von dem Angebot erzählt, dass er mir machte? Falls ja, wusste sie bestimmt, dass ich das Angebot zumindest in Erwägung zog, und deswegen so nachdenklich war.

„Ach ja?" Fragte ich unsicher und schluckte trocken.

„Seine Schwester und er, sie sind es, die uns ab und zu mit Medikamenten und Geld versorgen."

„… Jacob?" Fragte ich nach. Ich konnte ihren Worten nicht ganz glauben. Ich dachte, Jacob wäre einfach ein Mann, der gerne kämpfte, deswegen eine Gang führte, und ab und an auch gute Taten vollbrachte.

„Du darfst ihn nicht unterschätzen... Wir sind jedenfalls schon vor einer ganzen Weile ins Gespräch gekommen, wobei ich ihm von dir erzählte. Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen, dass du ihm behilflich sein könntest. Er hatte aber gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Er meinte, dass er niemanden in seiner… Gruppe haben möchte, der nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann."

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz", wisperte ich. _Sie hat was?!_

Sie fing an, zu Grinsen, als ich sie mit großen Augen ansah. „Aber nachdem ihr euch gestern zufällig kennen gelernt habt, hat er wohl herausgefunden, dass du diejenige bist, von der ich sprach. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er seine Meinung dir gegenüber geändert hat. Hab ich recht?"

Ich sah Miss Nightingale lange an, und öffnete dabei mehrmals meinen Mund, ohne etwas herauszubringen. Sie war es, die das ganze überhaupt vorgeschlagen hatte? „Aber das Krankenhaus? Wie soll es weiter gehen?"

„Du kannst es nicht wirklich Krankenhaus nennen. Es stimmt schon, wir pflegen die Patienten, die zu uns kommen, so gut es geht. Aber wir haben einfach nicht die nötigen Ressourcen. Und ich möchte, dass du dein Talent auslebst, und tust, was du möchtest. Und vor allem das, was du als sinnvoll empfindest." Sie nahm meine Hand in die ihre, und ließ ihren Daumen sanft über meinen Handrücken streichen.

„Miss Nightingale."

„Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen, das du nicht möchtest. Ich will dir nur klar machen, dass du diese Entscheidung treffen sollst, ohne über mich dabei nachzudenken." Sie drückte meine Hand einmal fest, und sah mir dann wieder in die Augen. Ihr Blick war sanft und liebevoll. „Natürlich ist es schön zu wissen, dass du wegen mir zögerst. Du bist wie eine Tochter für mich, aber Mütter müssen ihre Kinder auch gehen lassen können." Ihr Lachen erfüllte den leeren Gang.

Ich spürte, dass meine Augen feucht wurden, weil ich von ihren Worten sehr gerührt war. Ob ich sie wirklich so einfach verlassen konnte, wusste ich noch nicht. Darüber musste ich noch viel nachdenken. Dennoch fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen, weil sie mir diese Entscheidung erleichtert hatte. Nachdem ich jetzt auch wusste, wer das Krankenhaus in letzter Zeit mit Medikamenten und Geld versorgt hatte, wusste ich nur leider nicht mehr, was genau ich von Jacob halten sollte. Er schien sich mehr um die Leute um ihn herum zu kümmern, als ich zuerst angenommen hatte...

 _Das Kapitel war vielleicht ein bisschen langweilig, aber es war notwendig, damit es in meiner Story wieder ein bisschen aufregender weiter gehen kann. Ich freue mich schon darauf, die nächsten Kapitel zu schreiben._


	5. Chapter 5

_2 Kapitel auf einmal :D_

 **POV des Lesers**

Miss Nightingale und ich setzten uns nach dem Gespräch am Gang noch in der Küche zusammen, und ich bereitete schwarzen Tee für uns beide zu. Gerade als ich das heiße Getränk in die Tassen füllte, hörte man ein lautes Geräusch durch das Gebäude hallen. Es war der große Messing-Türklopfer der den Lärm verursachte. „Um diese Zeit, wer könnte das sein? Ein Patient?"

Gerade als ich die Kanne wegstellte, um nachzusehen, stand Miss Nightingale auf, und deutete mir, zu warten. „Ich geh schon."

Ich runzelte die Stirn leicht, und zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Sollte sie meine Hilfe benötigen, dann würde sie mich rufen. Also füllte ich dann auch die zweite Tasse voll, und stellte sie auf den Tisch, und setzte mich mit einem leisen Seufzer hin.

Ich lauschte, um zu hören, wer es war, doch ich konnte keine Worte ausmachen. Ich musste aber nicht lange warten, denn kurz darauf kam Miss Nightingale schon wieder zurück. Sie hatte einen bereits geöffneten Brief in ihren Händen, und ihre Augen flogen hastig über die Zeilen des Geschriebenen.

„Ein Brief? Ist es etwas Wichtiges, wenn er nachts noch ausgetragen wird?" fragte ich sofort, und wartete einigermaßen geduldig, bis sie mit dem Brief fertig war, obwohl mich die Neugier fertig machte.

Die ältere Dame blieb jedoch erst einmal stumm, als sie sich auf den Sessel mir gegenüber niederließ, und reichte mir wortlos den Brief. Ich sah sie fragend an, bevor ich selbst anfing zu lesen.

Mit jedem Wort, das da stand, wurde mein Lesetempo schneller. Und nachdem ich den Brief einmal gelesen hatte, musste ich ihn noch ein zweites Mal lesen. „Das kann nicht stimmen. Das kann nicht wahr sein." Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich will es nicht wahr haben."

Miss Nightingale schien längst nicht so aufgelöst wie ich zu sein, was ich zuerst nicht verstand. Bis sie mir mitteilte: „Das ist nicht das erste Schreiben." Einige Sekunden blieb ich still, in meinem Kopf ratterte es aber wie wild.

„Und Sie haben es verschwiegen?" Ich knallte das Papier samt Kuvert auf den Tisch, „Wie konnten Sie mir das nicht sagen?"

Das Gebäude, unser Krankenhaus, musste innerhalb der nächsten Woche geräumt werden. Es widersprach den Stadtrechten. Denn weil es hier keinen leitenden Arzt gab, war sowohl die Behandlung von Patienten, als auch die Ausgabe von Medikamenten illegal. Sollte sich gegen diesen Beschluss gewehrt werden, dann würde das Gebäude zwangsgeräumt, und die verantwortlichen Personen müssten sowohl mit Geld- als auch Freiheitsstrafe rechnen.

Miss Nightingale blieb vorerst wieder schweigsam, während ich zornig auf den Brief starrte. Ich wünschte, es wäre ein Scherz gewesen, doch die Form und auch das Siegel auf dem Kuvert deuteten nicht darauf hin, dass er gefälscht war. Und das würde doch auch niemanden einfallen, weil es alles andere als lustig war.

„Irgendjemand muss das doch gemeldet haben, sonst würde uns niemand hier verscheuchen, wenn wir quasi umsonst Leute behandeln." Ich sah sie bittend an. Sie wusste mehr darüber Bescheid, und ich wollte wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

„Es tut mir leid", war das erst, was sie sagte. Sie legte noch eine längere Pause ein, in der sie einen großen Schluck von dem Tee machte. War sie denn überhaupt nicht wütend über diesen Beschluss? Wollte sie nichts dagegen unternehmen? „Das was wir hier tun, uns um die ärmere Bevölkerung Londons zu kümmern, das scheint einigen Leuten gegen den Strich zu gehen. Starrick Industries wollte das Gebäude aufkaufen, doch ich lehnte ab. Mehrmals."

„Starrick Industries?" Ich hatte schon von dem Unternehmen gehört. Doch was wollten die mit diesem Gebäude? Es war schon alt und feucht. Auch der Standort war nichts Besonderes.

„Crawford Starrick, um genau zu sein", erklärte Miss Nightingale weiter. „Er möchte London zu _seiner_ Stadt machen, und um das zu erreichen, ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Leute er schon bestochen hat, um das zu bekommen was er will. Ich hoffte aber bis zuletzt, dass es nicht so weit kommt... Leider ist er ein mächtiger Mann, denn man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen kann."

„Aber warum hat er es ausgerechnet auf uns abgesehen? Was haben wir getan, um das zu verdienen?" Ich verstand die ganze Geschichte mit Starrick nur zum Teil, aber das war für mich vorerst auch nicht wichtig. Die Gründe hinter seinem Handeln waren es, die mich interessierten.

„Er weiß, dass unter anderem auch die Rooks hinter uns stehen. Und das ist ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Du musst wissen, dass er es ist, der indirekt die Blighters anführt. Viel mehr kann _ich_ dir darüber nicht erzählen."

Was war das auf einmal mit den Rooks? „Weil die Rooks hinter uns stehen… Meinen Sie, weil wir Medikamente und Geld von ihnen bekommen haben?" Die ganze Sache hatte plötzlich auch etwas mit Jacob Frye zu tun? Ich spürte, wie sich Kopfschmerzen anbahnten, und ich befürchtete, dass die sehr langanhaltend sein würden. „Ist das der Grund, warum Sie Jacob den Vorschlag gemacht haben, dass ich Krankenschwester für seine Gang spielen kann? Weil das Krankenhaus sowieso dicht macht?" Ich wusste, dass ich unhöflich wurde, aber ich konnte es mir nicht mehr zurück halten.

Miss Nightingale sah mir in die Augen, und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich in ein schwaches Lächeln. „Es bleibt deine Entscheidung, ob du gehst oder nicht. Natürlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich hier weiterhin die Türen geöffnet lassen kann, für alle die Hilfe brauchen. Aber da das hier nicht mehr möglich ist…" Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern deutete mir nach einer Weile, aufzustehen. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen, und deine Gedanken sortieren. Und vor allem solltest du aufpassen, wenn du nun nachts alleine unterwegs bist. Wer weiß, was passiert."

"Sie lassen das einfach so auf sich sitzen?" keine Reaktion auf meine Frage.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit saß ich schweigend da, und starrte meinen Tee an. Dann nickte ich langsam, und stand auf. „ _Ich_ habe jetzt sowieso keine Wahl mehr. Wenn ich dabei helfen kann, gegen die Blighters… gegen diesen Starrick, auch nur irgendwie anzukämpfen, dann werde ich das auch tun. Es ist mir völlig egal, welche Gründe er hat, gegen die Rooks anzukämpfen. Aber wenn er glaubt, dass er ein Krankenhaus einfach schließen kann, weil er gerade die Laune dazu verspürt, dann kann er nur ein schlechter Mann sein." Mit diesen Worten ging ich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, weg von Miss Nightingale, und raus aus dem Gebäude. In mir brodelte eine Mischung aus Gefühlen: Wut, Verwirrung, Angst, Enttäuschung. _Entschlossenheit_.

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, hatte ich das Gefühl, als hätte ich gar nicht geschlafen. Dieses Gefühl, dass einem auf einen Schlag so viel weggenommen wird, ist unbeschreiblich. Ich habe für meinen Beruf im Krankenhaus gelebt. Auch wenn ich kaum etwas verdiente, konnte ich stolz auf mich sein. Weil ich denen helfen konnte, die es am meisten verdienten.

Und jetzt, wegen diesem machtgierigen Menschen, würde es geschlossen werden? Ich fühlte mich machtlos und das machte mich wütend. Aber ich hatte meine Meinung nach gestern Nacht nicht mehr geändert. Ich würde Jacobs Vorschlag annehmen, und den Rooks helfen. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht, was die Rooks getan hatten, dass dieser Starrick solch einen Hass ihnen gegenüber verspürte, aber ich hatte vor, Jacob so bald wie möglich darüber auszufragen.

 _Und vielleicht wusste auch Tom etwas darüber Bescheid._

Schnell machte ich mich fertig und verließ das Haus in Richtung Arbeit. Und mein erstes Ziel war das Zimmer, in dem Tom lag. Doch so weit kam ich gar nicht. Denn sobald ich das Krankenhaus betreten hatte, blickten mich sogleich etwa ein Dutzend traurige Gesichter an.

Sofort spürte ich wegen meiner Entscheidung, das Krankenhaus so schnell zu verlassen, und auch nicht mehr die Woche zu warten, ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber würde ich diese sieben Tage noch hier bleiben, dann würde mir das ganze vermutlich noch schwerer fallen. Ich ging auf die Kinder zu, ging in die Knie und schaute jedem einzelnen tief in die Augen. Sie waren alle verschieden Alt. Groß und klein, blaue, braune, grüne Augen. Alle so verschieden, doch eines hatten sie gemeinsam: Sie waren krank. Die meisten hier kämpften mit Grippe, oder hatten sich etwas gebrochen, und blieben hier, weil sie kein zuhause hatten. Manche hatten sich auch Infektionen zugezogen, weil sie verschmutztes Wasser getrunken hatten, oder ähnliches.

„Stimmt es wirklich, was Miss Nightingale erzählt hat?" fragte ein kleines Mädchen mit heiserer Stimme, sie war vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt. „Verlässt du uns schon?"

Ich nickte leicht. „Wir müssen alle bald das Krankenhaus verlassen."

„Aber… warum?" fragte sie weiter. Die anderen schienen genauso neugierig zu sein. „Wollt ihr uns nicht mehr hier haben?"

„Nein, nein! Bitte glaubt das nicht. Das ist bestimmt nicht der Grund." Versicherte ich ihr schnell. „Miss Nightingale wird es euch sicher noch erklären... aber da ist dieser sehr, sehr böse Mann, der London für sich alleine haben möchte. Und dem gefällt unser Krankenhaus nicht." Ich zwang mir ein aufbauendes Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Aber keine Angst, wenn ihr in Zukunft Schmerzen habt, oder Hilfe braucht, dann könnt ihr trotzdem zu mir kommen. Ich lass' euch doch nicht im Stich."

Das kleine Mädchen sah mich mit einem herzzerreißenden Blick an, ehe sie ihre kleinen, dünnen Arme um mich wickelte. Auch die anderen Kinder schlossen sich der Umarmung an. Das brachte mich wieder zum Zögern, und ich überlegte kurz, ob ich doch noch hier bleiben sollte, solange ich konnte.

Aber nein, mein Entschluss stand fest. Als wir uns langsam wieder von der Umarmung lösten, erklärte ich ihnen dann, wohin ich gehen würde: „Ich werde mich den Rooks anschließen, wisst ihr? Denn die kämpfen gegen diesen bösen Mann."

Einer der Jungen, er war es, der gestern bei Tom im Zimmer war, sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Du hilfst dem Mann mit Kapuze?! Und du kämpfst gegen die Blighters? Echt?!" Alle Kinder schienen auf einmal nicht mehr traurig zu sein, sondern aufgeregt. Und alle schrien durcheinander:

„Der Mann aus deinen Geschichten? Du kennst ihn?" .. „Gegen die Blighters?"

Ich lachte leise, und schüttelte den Kopf leicht, „Ich werde nicht wirklich gegen sie _kämpfen_. Dafür bin ich doch viel zu schwach." Ich spannte spaßeshalber meinen Arm an, und schob meinen Ärmel etwas nach oben, nur um ihnen zu zeigen, dass da nicht viel Muskelmasse war. „Ich werde die Rooks versorgen, wenn sie von den Kämpfen mit den Blighters zurückkommen."

Die Jungs schienen etwas enttäuscht zu sein, aber das kleine Mädchen lächelte breit. „Das ist trotzdem toll!" Ich grinste breit, und war froh, dass mich die Kleinen hier abgepasst hatten. Sie hatten meine Laune erheblich verbessert, und mir klar gemacht, dass die Schließung des Krankenhauses kein Weltuntergang war.

Ich verabschiedete mich noch von jedem einzelnen der Kinder, und sie wünschten mir alles Gute, und ich ihnen auch.  
So ging ich, etwas später als geplant, dafür aber frisch gestärkt, zu Toms Zimmer und weil die Tür heute geschlossen war, klopfte ich. Ich musste kaum zwei Sekunden warten, da öffnete er mir schon, und ich sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte seine grüne Jacke gerade übergeworfen, die Miss Nightingale vermutlich gewaschen hatte. (Die aber trotzdem ziemlich mitgenommen aussah) Er sah aus, als wäre er bereit, zu gehen.

„Oh, guten Morgen" grüßte er, und schien auch etwas überrascht.

„Guten Morgen. Gehst du schon?" platzte ich sogleich heraus.

„Ja, fühlt sich nicht richtig an, wenn die anderen was Sinnvolles tun, und ich lieg hier nur rum." Erklärte er und grinste dann unschuldig. „Danke nochmal, für das, was du für mich getan hast."

Ich ignorierte seinen Dank, stattdessen kam mir ein Gedanke. „Bist du dann zufällig auf dem Weg zu… ähm… eurem Versteck, oder so?"

Tom sah mich schief an, „Na, hat dich jetzt die Kampflust gepackt?" er machte eine kurze Pause. „Warte, ist es das, was Jacob dir gestern unter vier Augen angeboten hat? Ich dachte schon an etwas anderes…"

Ich sah Tom ungläubig an, und schlug ihm deswegen leicht auf seinen unverletzten Oberarm. Der andere Arm hing nämlich noch in der Schlaufe. „Deine Gedanken will ich gar nicht wissen! Und nein. Ich bin ab jetzt… für die Gesundheit der Rooks zuständig." Das hörte sich ungewohnt an.

Toms Miene erhellte sich, „Dann müssen wir ab jetzt in kein Krankenhaus mehr?"

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, und hoffte dass sie mich nicht überschätzen. „Ich denke nicht mehr so oft. Je nachdem. Immerhin bin ich kein studierter Arzt."

Das schien den Rook nicht wirklich zu interessieren, denn er schien ziemlich glücklich darüber zu sein. Ich selbst konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum so viele Menschen Angst vor Krankenhäusern hatten, aber ich freute mich natürlich auch ein bisschen darüber, dass ich willkommen zu sein schien. „Dann komm gleich mal mit, ich bring dich zu den Fryes, _Frau Doktor_." Sagte er, und ich musste bei dem Titel, den er mir plötzlich verlieh, ein Lachen zurückhalten.

Wir gingen durch London, mit den Armen eingehakt, weil er ja immerhin mit seinem verletzten Bein etwas langsamer und vorsichtiger gehen musste. Er erzählte mir, in welchen Bezirken die Rooks, und in welchen die Blighters die Überhand hatten. Ich war überrascht zu hören, dass die Rooks ziemlich gut im Rennen waren. Natürlich hatte ich schon viele in auffälligem Grün gekleidet gesehen, aber dennoch kam es mir vor, als würde ich mehr in Rot sehen.

Aber Tom meinte auch, dass sie schon die ein oder anderen Blighters davon überzeugen konnten, die Fraktion zu wechseln. Ich hörte aufmerksam zu, und wurde immer neugieriger. Was wohl auf mich zukommen würde? Wie würden mich die anderen aufnehmen?

Das Versteck schien doch weiter weg zu sein, als erwartet, als Tom mir deutete, zum Bahnhof zu gehen. „Aber wir bleiben schon in London, oder?"

Tom grinste, „Lass dich überraschen. Wir müssen aber noch eine Weile warten."

„Du machst das ja besonders spannend." Sagte ich, als wir uns auf eine Bank setzten. Als Antwort zuckte er lachend mit den Schultern.

Wir blieben einige Momente still, und gerade als ich ihn wegen Crawford Starrick fragen wollte, fuhr ein Zug ein, und Tom stand auf, und reichte mir seine (gesunde) Hand, um mir hoch zu helfen. Die nahm ich auch dankend an, und folgte ihm.

Es war seltsam, sonst schien keiner in den Zug einzusteigen, und es schien auch kein regulärer Zug zu sein. So sah er nämlich überhaupt nicht aus. Gespannt betrat ich den hintersten Wagon, und sofort dämmerte es mir: „Das ist euer Treffpunkt? Ein Versteck auf Gleisen!"

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" merkte Tom an, der hinter mir einstieg, und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Der Wagon war gemütlich eingerichtet, und es standen viele interessante Dinge herum, bemerkte ich, als ich meinen Blick über alles gleiten ließ.

Tom ging dann voraus, nachdem er mir kurz Zeit lies, alles anzusehen, und deutete mir, ihm weiter zu folgen. Das tat ich, und sobald er die Tür zum nächsten Wagon geöffnet hatte, hörte ich schon Stimmen und Gelächter. In diesem Abteil waren wir jetzt nicht mehr allein. Ein paar der Rooks saßen um einen Tisch herum.

„Hier ist unser ‚Aufenthaltsraum'", erklärte mir Tom, und wurde sogleich von einer lauten Männerstimme unterbrochen.

„Tom, was los mit dir?!" Es wurde dann kurz ruhig, und ich sah alle Blicke zuerst auf Tom, dann auf mir haften. „Na, hast du dir eine Freundin geangelt? Warst du deswegen so lang' weg?" Er pfiff kurz auf, als er mich einmal von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, und wieder zurück. „Da bin ich ja richtig neidisch."

Ich streckte sofort meine Hände aus, und gestikulierte wie wild ein klares ‚Nein'. „Wir… Nein, also… ähm...Wir kennen uns kaum!" stammelte ich heraus, und die Rooks schienen das ziemlich lustig zu finden. Dabei habe ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand von der anderen Seite den Wagon betreten hatte. Das heißt, bis sich dieser Jemand bemerkbar machte.

„Ach, dabei hatte sie ihn mit seinem Leben beschützt! Auch wenn das nicht so ganz geklappt hat." Ohne überhaupt hinschauen zu müssen, erkannte ich die Stimme.

„Jacob!" schrie ich auf, und zwar gleichzeitig mit Tom, der „Boss!" rief. Ach, war es Tom schön langsam auch schon unangenehm?

Doch neben Jacob stand plötzlich noch ein neues Gesicht. Eine Frau, die ziemlich eigenwillig gekleidet war, aber dennoch sehr hübsch aussah. Sie zog leicht Grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch und hatte eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt, als sie mich ansah. „Du bist bestimmt die Krankenschwester, von der Jacob gesprochen hat."

Ich nickte einmal und stellte mich dann vor, dabei sah ich sie dann fragend an. Sie ging auf mich zu, und streckte ihre Hand aus, die ich auch gleich schüttelte. „Evie Frye, ich bin Jacobs Schwester.. auch wenn man es kaum glauben kann." Sie sah über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Bruder, ihr Blick war mahnend.

Dieser kam auch sofort her, und stellte sich neben Evie. „Ich wusste ja, dass du letztendlich zusagst, aber dass es so schnell gehen würde, damit hab ich echt nicht gerechnet. Ich scheine unfassbare Überzeugungskünste zu haben. " Gab er stolz zu. „Evie, du musst wissen, (Name) zeigt wirklich Kampfgeist. Nur bei der Ausführung scheitert es ein bisschen. Wir müssen ihr noch das ein oder andere beibringen."

Von dem Tisch an dem die Rooks saßen, rief einer zu: „Ich übernehm' das gern, wenn sie wirklich nicht Toms Freundin ist!"

Den Kommentar ignorierte ich einfach. Aber dennoch zog ich meine Brauen zusammen, und schaute Jacob genervt an. „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich kein Interesse am Kämpfen habe. Und könntest du diesen… Zwischenfall bitte nicht mehr erwähnen?"

„Ach, lass dich von ihm nicht so ärgern." Teilte mir Evie mit. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber man gewöhnt sich an seine Art." Sie lächelte mich freundlich und mitfühlend an. Evie wusste bestimmt, wovon sie sprach.

„Aber ernsthaft jetzt, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du dich so schnell entscheiden kannst. Du hast gestern doch noch 'ne ganz andere Meinung gehabt." Nun schien Jacob wirklich interessiert zu sein.

Ich stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. _Stimmt, da gab es ja noch etwas zu erzählen._ Und hoffentlich bekam ich ein paar Antworten darauf, wer dieser Mr. Starrick denn war, und wie genau die Rooks in die ganze Sache verwickelt waren.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV des Lesers**

Evie hatte mich gebeten, mit in den nächsten Wagon zu gehen, weil wir uns dort in aller Ruhe setzen konnten, und wir ungestörter reden konnten. Ich erzählte ihnen von dem Brief, und alldem, das mir Miss Nightingale erzählte, was ja nicht besonders viel war.

„Vor allem wollte ich wissen, warum Starrick die Rooks so sehr hasst, dass er sogar ein Krankenhaus schließen lässt, das kaum Verbindungen zu den Rooks hat", beendete ich meine Erklärung.  
Evie hatte hier Brauen nachdenklich zusammengezogen, und sah Jacob dabei an. Dieser wiederum zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Sache tut mir wirklich leid", fing sie an, und drehte ihren Kopf langsam wieder zu mir.

Ich zögerte leicht, weil ich dachte, sie spricht weiter, aber das tat sie nicht. „Naja, ich bin eigentlich dankbar, ihr wolltet nur helfen… Wer hätte geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde?"

„Sag's ihr doch einfach, ich weiß nicht, warum du so ein großes Geheimnis draus machen willst. Hab ich noch nie verstanden", platze Jacob plötzlich heraus, und machte mich neugierig. Es steckte also doch mehr dahinter, so wie ich es mir gedacht hatte.

Evie hatte aber scheinbar etwas gegen den Vorschlag ihres Bruders. Sie starrte ihn mit einem zornigen Blick an, und fing an, sich mit ihrem Zeige- und Mittelfinger die rechte Schläfe zu massieren.„Jacob, du bist einfach… Nein. Mir fällt nicht einmal ein Wort für dich ein."

„Ich fasse das einfach mal als Kompliment auf, herzallerliebste Schwester", antwortete Jacob frech, und verzog den Mund dabei zu einem Grinsen. Ich saß stumm da, und wusste nicht, ob ich jetzt noch etwas sagen sollte oder nicht.

„Sagen wir's einfach so: Es handelt sich hier nicht nur um einen Bandenkrieg - Rooks gegen Blighters, oder wie auch immer du das nennen möchte." Fing Evie erneut an, und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Starrick und seine Leute… Sie haben es auf etwas sehr Mächtiges abgesehen, und-"

„Es gibt da so ein Teil, das nennt man Edentuch, und Starrick ist, genauso wie meine Schwester, versessen auf das Teil, weil es anscheinend irgendwelche Zauberkräfte hat. Das muss man nicht verstehen."

Evie war sichtlich nicht begeistert, dass ihr Bruder sie unterbrochen hatte. „Jacob!" Ihre Stimme war mindestens eine Oktave höher, weil sie sich so aufregte.

„Was? Ich hab's ihr zehnmal schneller erklärt, als du es je könntest", äußerte ihr Bruder.

Sie schienen nun völlig zu ignorieren, dass ich noch da war. „Du kannst nicht jedem Fremden über das Edentuch erzählen!" Sie stand dabei auf, und bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust ihres Bruders.

„Ich erzähl es ja auch nicht jedem. Außerdem, was ist schon viel dabei?" Jacob zeigte auf mich, bevor auch er sich von seinem Sessel erhob und die Hand seiner Schwester weg schlug Dann sah er mich auch an. „Sag, hast du eine Ahnung, was dieses Tuch ist? Was es kann? Wo es ist?"

Ich blickte die Geschwister abwechselnd ratlos an. Was wollten sie jetzt von mir hören? „Ähh… Es ist irgendetwas, dass Starrick nicht in die Finger bekommen darf?"

Jacob blickte wieder zu seiner Schwester, seine Mundwinkel wieder hochgezogen. „Siehst du? Sie hat keinen Plan wovon du redest. Ich übrigens auch die meiste Zeit nicht!"

Evie stieß einen genervten Ton aus, und ballte wortlos ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gerade grün und blau geschlagen, das konnte ich in ihren Augen sehen. Ich stand auf, und stellte mich zwischen die beide, bevor es tatsächlich zu einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung kam. „Vergessen wir einfach, dass ich überhaupt gefragt habe!"

Es war mir irgendwie unangenehm, da ich Evie ja erst vor kurzem kennen gelernt hatte. Und auch Jacob kannte ich noch nicht viel länger, wenn man es genau nahm. Ich hatte aber das Gefühl, dass ich indirekt an diesem Streit schuld war. Immerhin hatte ich mit der Fragerei begonnen. Aber andererseits konnte mir man das nicht übel nehmen – ich wollte einfach Klarheit. Obwohl ich gerne noch mehr erfahren hätte, gab ich mich mit dem zufrieden, das ich jetzt wusste.

Starrick und die Frye-Geschwister _(bzw. Evie)_ hatten es offensichtlich auf dasselbe Ding abgesehen, und es ging also darum, wer es zuerst in die Finger bekam. Solange ich also auf der Seite der beiden war, konnte ich Starrick eins auswischen, was mir vorerst ausreichte.

Die beiden starrten sich noch einige Sekunden an, bevor Evie ihre Arme verschränkte, und laut ausatmete. „Tut mir Leid, (Vorname), aber je weniger du darüber weißt, desto sicherer ist es für dich." Ihre Stimme klang noch angespannt, aber sie bemühte sich, wenigstens mir gegenüber freundlich zu bleiben.

„Ich versteh schon", versicherte ich ihr. Hatte mir sie nicht vorhin noch gesagt, dass ich mich von Jacob nicht so schnell ärgern lassen sollte? Vielleicht sollte sie ihren eigenen Ratschlag befolgen.

Ihr werter Bruder ließ sich dann jedenfalls wieder mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in den Stuhl zurück fallen, und sah mich dann mit einem müden Blick an. „Anderes Thema. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass wir noch einen zusätzlichen Wagon bekommen. Ich hab ein paar Rooks beauftragt, dass sie ihn sauber machen und einrichten. Das ist dann der Krankenabteil. Ganz dein Reich."

Diese Nachricht zauberte mir ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie und wo ich wohl arbeiten würde, und wollte gerade noch danach fragen. Ein eigener Wagon hörte sich jedenfalls ziemlich gut an. „Das hört sich ja gut an!"

„Ja, müsste heute Nacht, spätestens Morgen fertig und angekoppelt sein." Er schloss seine Augen, zog seinen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht und winkte mir ab, als er sprach. Die Höflichkeit in Person eben.

Ich schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf und sah ihn skeptisch an,„Das klingt ja fast so, als hättest du gewusst, dass ich dein Angebot annehme und plantest deswegen schon alles."

„Tja", er öffnete ein Auge, und blickte zu mir rauf, weil ich ja vor ihm stand, „ich war mir auch ziemlich sicher." Damit schloss er seine Lider wieder, und schmunzelte stattdessen leicht.

Ich seufzte leise, beschloss aber, ihm seine Ruhe zu lassen. Evie schien das sogar sehr recht zu sein, dass ihr Bruder mal ein bisschen still war. „Was für eine Wohltat, wenn er schläft", hörte ich sie murmeln, bevor sie sich zu einem Schreibtisch setzte, und in einem Buch anfing, etwas aufzuschreiben.

„Ich kann dich hören, Schwesterherz", brummte Jacob, und ich musste leise Lachen. Evie verdrehte die Augen. Das war wahre Geschwisterliebe.

„Da ich euch jetzt ja alles erzählt habe, werde ich die anderen mal ein bisschen kennen lernen", verabschiedete ich mich, und machte mich auf den Weg zu dem Wagon, wo vorhin ja ein paar der Rooks an einem Tisch saßen. Sie schienen ja ziemlich nett und herzlich zu sein.

Evie nickte mir zu, Jacob schien schon im Land der Träume zu sein, und so begab ich mich zu den anderen.

Es war ziemlich interessant, mit den Rooks zu reden. Ich habe erfahren, zu welchen Uhrzeiten der Zug an welchen Bahnhöfen hielt, und auch wie lange er dann dort stand. So konnte ich mir jetzt auch einteilen, wann ich wo sein musste, wenn ich hier her wollte. Das heißt, falls ich mir die Zeiten merken konnte.

Natürlich habe ich auch versucht, mir die Namen von den paar Männern und Frauen zu merken, die an diesem Tag dort mit mir zusammensaßen. Tom war zum Glück auch da, so hatte ich wenigstens ein einigermaßen bekanntes Gesicht bei mir. Obwohl es ziemlich gemütlich war, mit ihnen. Sobald man ein bisschen ins Gespräch kam, hatte man das Gefühl, als kannte man die Leute schon ewig, und wäre befreundet mit ihnen.

Das Gefühl, in einer Gemeinschaft zu sein, zusammen zu helfen, auch wenn man einander nicht so gut kannte, es war unbeschreiblich, und gab mir einen unerwartet guten ersten Eindruck.

Es wurde aber, durch das ganze Gerede relativ zügig dunkel, und als wir wieder beim Bahnhof stoppten, an dem ich auch zusammen mit Tom eingestiegen war, verabschiedete ich mich vorerst von den anderen.

„Möchtest du nicht noch bleiben? Du kannst auch hier pennen, ich pass auch auf dich auf!" schlug einer der Männer vor, Jim.

Alice, eine Frau in meinem Alter, mit hellblauen Augen und schwarzen, kinnlangen Haaren schlug dem Rook auf den Hinterkopf. „Mach ihr keine Angst, du Saufbold."

Alle stimmten in ein Gelächter ein, ich ebenfalls. „Danke für das Angebot, aber ich bin echt müde, und… es ist noch alles neu hier und ich glaub ich krieg kein Auge zu, wenn ich hier bleibe."

„Verständlich", schmunzelte Alice. „Komm gut nach Hause und schlaf gut."

„Ja, bis morgen,", sagte ich und die anderen verabschiedeten sich auch noch.

Als ich den Bahnsteig betrat, war ich nicht überrascht, um diese Zeit nicht mehr viele Leute hier zu sehen. Aber vielleicht fiel mir genau deswegen jemand auf. Es war ein älterer Mann, der den Zug mit großem Interesse ansah. War er ein Blighter? Er sah zumindest nicht so aus. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, und erkannte dann einige seiner Züge. Er hatte bereits graues Haar, welches seitlich geteilt war, sowie einen Bart in der gleichen Farbe. Er kam mir schrecklich bekannt vor.

Doch plötzlich sah ich Jacob aus dem Zug heraussteigen. Die Männer mussten sich kennen, sie grüßten einander sofort mit Namen. Ich erstarrte augenblicklich, als mir bewusst wurde, wer der ältere Herr war. Das war ja wirklich unglaublich.

Ich wurde neugierig, und wollte unbedingt wissen, welche Verknüpfung die beiden hatten. Aber das wollte ich möglichst tun, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden. Meine Müdigkeit war verflogen, und ich drehte mich etwas zur Seite, wobei ich eine Bank erblickt. Möglichst unauffällig ging ich darauf zu und lies mich nieder. Zu meiner Freude lag da auch eine Zeitung neben mir, sie war zwar leicht zerknittert, offensichtlich schon gelesen, aber was soll's. Ich breitete sie zügig aus, und beobachtete sie. Da ich jetzt etwas weiter weg war, konnte ich sie leider nicht mehr hören. Mein Herz schlug spürbar schneller. Saß ich jetzt tatsächlich auch noch hier und spionierte? Was war nur aus mir geworden?

Aber über die Frage konnte ich mir wann anders den Kopf zerbrechen, denn nach einer Weile sah ich, wie die beiden langsam wegschlenderten. Ich schluckte trocken, und entschied mich, ihnen zu folgen. Langsam stand ich auf, und versuchte, so gelassen wie immer zu wirken, und ging den Männern auf sicherem Abstand nach. Die Zeitung nahm ich mit, für alle Fälle.

Zuerst ging es vom Bahnhof raus, und glücklicherweise ging es dann auch zu Fuß weiter. Einerseits war ich froh, dass es schon nachts war, weil mir die Dunkelheit irgendwie das Gefühl gab, nicht sofort entdeckt zu werden, andererseits wären tagsüber wenigstens so viele Leute unterwegs gewesen, dass ich in der Menge nicht so auffällig gewesen wäre. Aber sie schienen nicht wirklich auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, da sie sich ausgelassen unterhielten und ich hörte sie ab und zu sogar auflachen.

Nach ein paar Minuten ahnte ich auch schon, wo die Reise hin ging. Er brachte Jacob in eines seiner Lieblingspubs, nicht wahr? Kurz darauf bestätigte sich meine Vermutung, denn die beiden Herren traten in besagtes Lokal ein.

Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und blieb draußen stehen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Wenn ich als Frau abends alleine da hinein ginge, wäre das ziemlich ungewöhnlich und alle Augen würden auf mir landen. Dem war ich mir sicher. Aber hier konnte ich weder sehen noch hören, wovon sie sprachen, woher sie sich kannten, und warum sie sogar gemeinsam trinken waren.

Ich wägte die Vor- und Nachteile ab, und spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, einfach so lange hier zu warten, bis sie wieder heraus kommen würden. Vielleicht hätte ich auch noch was aufschnappen können, bei ihrer Verabschiedung. Aber bevor ich noch eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, öffnete sich erneut die Tür des Pubs, und niemand anderer als Jacob Frye kam heraus.

Erschrocken schlug ich sofort die Zeitung auf, und versteckte mein Gesicht dahinter. Ich drehte mich um, und wollte mit schnellen Schritten in die nächste Seitengasse flüchten, als ich plötzlich meinen Namen hörte. _Verdammt._

Ich zuckte zusammen, und vergrub mich dabei noch weiter in die bedruckten Blätter, blieb jedoch ertappt stehen. Ich hörte Schritte auf mich zukommen, er stellte sich direkt vor mich hin. Als er nichts sagte, spähte ich vorsichtig über die Zeitung in sein Gesicht. „Jacob! Was für eine Überraschung." Ich hing noch ein seltsames Lachen hinten an. Sehr glaubwürdig.

Er sah mich misstrauisch an, mit verschränkten Armen, und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich war gerade auf meinem Heimweg, was für ein Zufall, findest du nicht?"

„Na und wie. Und, was steht so in der Zeitung von letzter Woche?" fragte er schließlich, seine Stimme klang jedoch nicht böse, wie erwartet, sondern amüsiert.

„Was... äh..." ich sah diese nun erstmals bewusst an, und presste meine Lippen aufeinander. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob die Situation einfach nur zum Lachen oder zum Weinen war.

„War das auch nur ein Versehen, dass du mir gefolgt bist?" Er klang irgendwie verwirrt, was ich ihm nicht übel nahm. „Glaubst du, ich hab das die ganze Zeit über nicht mitbekommen?"

Ich wollte gerade eine Ausrede zusammen stammeln, da hörte man, dass die Geräusche innerhalb des Pubs kurzzeitig lauter und wieder leise wurden. Die Tür hatte sich erneut geöffnet. Schritte kamen auf uns zu. Natürlich kam er jetzt auch heraus, so neugierig wie er war. Noch stand ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und er konnte mich nicht erkennen. Entmutigt lies ich den Kopf hängen.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob etwas passiert ist, man weiß ja nicht bei Ihrer Arbeit. Sie sagten nur, dass uns jemand gefolgt war, und sind nach draußen verschwunden", sagte dieser belustigt und fuhr dann fort. „Dabei haben Sie sich nur mit einer Frau getroffen? Hätten Sie nur gesagt, dass Sie heute keine Zeit haben... Sie sind eben auch-" er war jetzt bei uns, und ich drehte mein Gesicht langsam zu ihm. „… _nur ein Mann."_ Die letzten Worte hauchte er nur noch, als er mich ansah.

„(Vorname)!" gab er überrascht von sich, und blickte dann auch zu Jacob. "Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Was, ihr kennt euch?" fragte dieser sogleich. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und sah dann hinüber zu dem bekannten Autor Charles Dickens, und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „Guten Abend, Vater."


	7. Chapter 7

**POV des Lesers**

Stumm hatte mein Vater zum Pub gedeutet, und ging voran. Ich sah Jacob noch einmal an, weil ich seinen fragenden Blick auf mir spürte. Ich deutete mit dem Kopf meinem Vater hinterher, und lächelte ihn dabei verklemmt an. „Reden wir bei einem Bier darüber." Sagte ich, und machte mich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach drinnen.

Vater hatte sich schon zu einem Tisch gesetzt, und ich nahm gegenüber von ihm Platz. Als ich Jacob nirgends sah, blickte ich über meine Schulter nach hinten und sah ihn an der Theke stehen. „Er holt uns was zu trinken", bemerkte mein Vater. Gut, er ließ uns Zeit, die Sache unter vier Augen kurz zu besprechen.

Ich drehte mich langsam wieder zurück, und wir sahen uns einige Sekunden schweigend an.  
„Woher kennst du ihn?" Wir beide wollten das gleiche wissen, aber ich war es, die zuerst fragte. Vaters Miene blieb zuerst unverändert, bis er plötzlich anfing, breit zu lächeln.

„Er ist Mitglied des Ghost Clubs", erklärte er locker.

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ehe ich mir den Mund mit meinem Handrücken zuhielt, um nicht auf der Stelle loszuprusten. „ _Jacob_?"

„Ich schätze ihr beiden teilt die gleiche Meinung über Geister", antwortete mein Vater schmunzelnd.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht. „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn er an diesen Hokuspokus glauben würde." Dafür kassierte ich einen mahnenden Blick.

Mein Gegenüber fuhr sich dann aber mit seiner Hand über den Bart, „Du hattest anscheinend auch das Vergnügen, Mr. Frye kennen zu lernen?" Es klang mehr nach einer Aussage, als einer Frage.

In dem Moment kam Jacob auch wieder zurück, und stellte drei Gläser ab. „Ich höre, ihr redet über mich?" Er lächelte leicht, nahm dann Platz und schob jeweils meinem Vater und mir ein Ale hin. „Ich dachte, heute fangen wir mal mit was Leichtem an" tuschelte er dabei in meine Richtung. Dann fügte er, mit einer noch leiseren Stimme hinzu: „Sonst schläfst du wieder sitzend ein, Liebes."

Es war zum Glück nicht so, dass ich vor meinem Vater nichts trinken durfte, er war sehr locker mit seiner Erziehung. Aber deswegen musste er doch nicht alles wissen, oder?

Außerdem hatte ich bis jetzt gehofft, dass dieser Abend damit endete, dass Jacob gegangen war, und ich _danach_ eingeschlafen bin. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ohoo", gab mein Vater von sich, nachdem er Jacob dankend für das Bier zunickte, und einen großzügigen Schluck nahm. „Habt ihr euch in einem Pub kennen gelernt? Seid ihr beide nur Saufkumpanen?" Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Wenn er wüsste, dass wir in _seinem_ Heim _seinen_ Schnaps getrunken haben! Und überhaupt, was meinte er mit ‚ _nur_ Saufkumpanen'?

Aber mir blieb nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn er sprach schon weiter. „Ich dachte immer, du arbeitest so lange, dabei gehst du abends trinken? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich schockiert oder stolz sein soll."

„Du solltest gar nicht reden! Wer kommt denn oft tagelang nicht heim, weil er wieder auf _Geisterjagd_ ist? Und tatsächlich verbringst du deine Abende nur in solchen Schuppen…" Ich nippte an meinem Glas, zog eine Braue leicht nach oben und wischte mir dann den Schaum von den Lippen weg.

„Vater und Tochter können sich kaum abstreiten", merkte Jacob schließlich an und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Mein Vater und ich sahen uns daraufhin in die Augen, und fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Aber nun bin ich wirklich neugierig – Wie lernen sich so unterschiedliche Leute wie ihr kennen?" Er deutete auf uns beide.

Sofort gab ich Jacob einen strengen Blick. Dieses Mal würde ich von unserem Treffen schildern. Es war nicht so, als hätte er Miss Nightingale oder Evie etwas Falsches erzählt. Aber seine Wortwahl lies es scheinen, als hätte ich mich spaßeshalber mit den Blighters angelegt. Als Antwort bekam ich von ihm ein Schulterzucken, wobei ich sehr wohl sein schelmisches Grinsen sehen konnte, dass er hinter seinem Glas zu verstecken versuchte.

Ich nahm noch einen großen Schluck, und atmete dann langsam aus. Glücklicherweise war Charles Dickens nicht der typische Vater. Er versuchte nicht, mich so früh wie möglich zu verheiraten um eine Sorge weniger zu haben. Er hatte mich immer ermutigt, arbeiten zu gehen, nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich bei Miss Nightingale das Angebot für eine Ausbildung erhielt.

Er betrachtete Dinge oft aus einem anderen Winkel, und hatte so immer seine ganz eigene Meinung zu allem. Er war weitaus offener gegenüber Veränderungen, als so manch anderer in seinem Alter.

Nur teilten viele diese Weltanschauung nicht. Vermutlich haben sich deswegen, oder auch, weil er viel zu viel Zeit mit seiner Schreiberei verbrachte, meine Eltern getrennt. Auch die Trennung war etwas, das nicht gerade gewöhnlich für Leute seines sozialen Standes war. Es hieß nicht ohne Grund 'Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet'.

Gerade weil es viele nicht verstanden, wie man so eigenwillig leben konnte, verschwieg ich oft, wessen Tochter ich war. Nicht, weil ich mich schämte, einfach, weil es einem das Leben leichter machte, wenn man ab und zu nicht alles preisgab.

Aber dank dieser Art, die mein Vater hatte, scheute ich auch nicht davor, ihm alles zu erzählen. Ich räusperte mich kurz, nachdem ich einen weiteren Schluck des leicht bitteren Getränks nahm. „Das Treffen war reiner Zufall."

Skeptisch kniff Vater seine Augen leicht zusammen und tippte dabei unbewusst mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Natürlich wollte er mehr darüber wissen.

„Vorgestern war ich auf meinem Heimweg, so wie immer. Doch plötzlich bin ich auf zwei Blighters gestoßen, die mitleidslos auf jemanden eingeschlagen haben. Ich dachte der Mann würde sterben, wenn sie niemand stoppt."

„Sag nicht, dass du dich mit denen angelegt hast!" Vater hörte aufmerksam zu. In seinen Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass er innerlich gerade auf Hochtouren lief und er sich für meine Geschichte schon selbst alle möglichen weiteren Szenarien weiter dichtete.

Und Jacob hörte ich amüsiert schnauben, als er sein Bier weiter trank.

„Natürlich war mein erster Gedanke, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doch irgendwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen. Ich konnte nicht einfach gehen, und so tun, als hätte ich nichts gesehen!"

Mir fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass ich heute noch nichts gegessen hatte, denn mein Magen schien jetzt schon leicht zu protestieren. Ich war nicht betrunken, nicht von ein paar Schluck, aber ich spürte die Wärme in mein Gesicht steigen. Meine Wangen spürten sich an, als würden sie glühen. Aber ich ignorierte dieses Gefühl und setzte fort.

„Also packte ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Unbewaffnet hätte ich keine Chance, das war mir klar. Doch da sah ich im Augenwinkel eine Holzdiele, schnappte mir die und schlich mich an die Blighters an. Die waren damit beschäftigt, weiter auf den Mann einzuschlagen, deswegen bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie ich mit ganzer Kraft ausholte und-„

Ich knallte mit meiner Handfläche auf die Tischplatte, so dass sowohl Vater als auch Jacob etwas zurück schreckten. Auch vom Nachbarstisch sah man zu uns herüber, doch ich schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. „-Ich schlug einem das Brett auf den Hinterkopf."

Ich hatte mit vielen Reaktionen gerechnet, aber nicht, dass mein Vater auflachte. „Kind, aus dir spricht der Alkohol."

„Es ist wirklich passiert, ich schwöre es! Jacob hat alles beobachtet! Der Schläger ist nämlich, anders als erhofft, nicht umgekippt. Die beiden drehten sich zu mir um, und ich dachte schon, dass es aus mit mir wäre. Aber dann kam der berüchtigte Retter in Not, und-"

„Nimm ihr doch einer das Glas weg!" gab mein Vater von sich und deutete auf das Bier.

„Ich hab doch noch gar nicht so viel getrunken!" protestierte ich. „Jacob, sag's ihm doch!"

„Ich weiß jetzt zumindest, warum sie so gut Geschichten erzählen kann", murmelte Jacob meinem Vater grinsend zu.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn, „Was willst du denn damit sagen?"

„Dass du deinem Vater danken solltest, eine solch blühende Fantasie von ihm geerbt zu haben."

Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos, und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „ _Du_ warst dabei, _du_ hast mich danach verspottet und mir erklärt, wie ich es besser machen könnte. _Du_ erzählst es auch sonst jedem, und jetzt auf einmal streitest _du_ es ab?!" ich deutete mit meinem Zeigefinger mehrmals auf ihn.

Mein Vater schüttelte mahnend den Kopf, „Sag, hast du zuvor auch schon getrunken? Hast du deswegen deinen eigenen Vater beschattet? Oder hat er dir dein _Retter in Not_ den Kopf verdreht, und du hast ihm nachgestellt?" Er deutete auf Jacob.

„Vater!" Was wurde mir denn jetzt plötzlich vorgeworfen?

„Schön langsam wird mir klar, warum Frauen abends nicht alleine in Pubs gehen sollten", murmelte er weiter, und Jacob stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme, „Ihr seid unmöglich. Alle beide."

Vater und Jacob tauschten sich belustigt Blicke aus, und Jacob lehnte sich dann zu ihm, „Ich glaube, bevor Sie mir von Ihren Neuigkeiten erzählen, sollte ich ihre Tochter nach Hause bringen."

Der Ältere schien zuerst überrascht zu sein, machte mir gegenüber dann aber eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung. „Wenn Sie so gut wären, Jacob."

„Aber immer gerne", antwortete er gespielt höflich, und stand dann auf. Er deutete mir mit dem Kopf, es ihm gleich zu tun. Ich regte mich keinen Millimeter. „Wenn ich bitten darf, Liebes…?" Jetzt reichte er mir die Hand? Ich starrte sie an, aber ignorierte sie und erhob mich ohne seine Hilfe.

„Das schaff ich noch alleine, _mein Lieber._ "

Mein Vater wünschte mir noch eine gute Nacht. „Und schlaf dich aus." Als Antwort bekam er von mir ein unzufriedenes Brummen.

Als Jacob und ich draußen waren, blieb ich sogleich stehen. Ich war irritiert und verärgert über sein Verhalten. „Was genau ist dein Ziel? Dass mein Vater glaubt, ich hätte keine andere Beschäftigung, als den ganzen Tag zu trinken? Oder dass er glaubt, dass ich für dich schwärme?"

„Besser er glaubt, du bist ein kleiner, in mich vernarrter Säufer, als dass er sich unnötig Sorgen um dich macht, weil du ständig in Schwierigkeiten steckst." Er fing an, von mir wegzugehen, blieb aber dann seufzend stehen, als ich ihm nicht folgte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, „Was meinst du damit?"

„Genau das, was ich gesagt hab. Immerhin wollte dich schon einmal wer abmurksen, weil sie uns gemeinsam gesehen haben. Was glaubst du, was er davon haltet, wenn du ihm erzählst, dass du ein Rook bist? Jetzt komm, ich bring dich heim."

„Glaubst du etwa, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machen würde?" Widerwillig folgte ich ihm. Ich gab Jacob nicht die Schuld daran. Eher im Gegenteil. Wäre er nicht gewesen, dann würde ich jetzt nicht mehr hier stehen. Die Wut in mir verflog augenblicklich.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber eine unnötige Diskussion mit ihm, in der er mir erzählt, dass ich auf dich aufpassen muss oder sonstiges, würde ich mir gerne ersparen."

Ahh, daher wehte also der Wind. Gut, damit konnte ich leben. Vermutlich war das sogar eine gute Entscheidung. Ich wollte niemanden, auch nicht Jacob zur Last fallen. Und im schlimmsten Fall würde Vater darauf bestehen, dass ich mit der Arbeit aufhöre, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Da ich aber sicher gehen musste, dass Starrick für das büßt, was er getan hatte, konnte ich jetzt keines Falls die Rooks verlassen. „Ich verstehe", gab ich schließlich etwas kleinlaut zu. „Daran hab ich nicht gedacht."

Jacob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es selbst raus findet."

Ich musste ihm zustimmen, mein Vater wusste schließlich mehr als die Stadtzeitung.

Wir gingen dann eine Weile wortlos weiter. „Weißt du, ich kann auch alleine heimgehen."

„Sagte sie, und wurde tags darauf leblos in einem Garten gefunden wurde, weil sie bei dem Versuch gestorben ist, mit ihrer guten Seele ein Kätzchen vom Baum zu holen."

Ein kleines Lächeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. „So ungeschickt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht! Außerdem hast du doch gerade selbst gesagt, dass du nicht um mich kümmern willst."

Er zog die Schultern hoch. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass du nachts nicht alleine herumlaufen sollst."

„Das… ergibt Sinn", ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, frage ich mich, warum ich nicht schon früher drauf gekommen bin, dass du die Tochter von Charlie bist." Als er meinen Vater mit diesem Spitznamen erwähnte, verdrehte ich die Augen. „Ich hab mich noch gewundert, ob du sein Bewunderer bist, weil du uns so _unauffällig_ gefolgt bist", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich… äh… wollte nur wissen, was ihr beide vor hattet", Jacob schaffte es einfach immer wieder, dass ich am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken wollte.

„Und einfach zu fragen war dir wohl zu langweilig?" Er lachte kurz, „Du erinnerst mich an einen bekannten Polizisten von mir. Ihr beide wärt ein Team sondergleichen."

Darauf wollte ich gar nichts mehr antworten. Am besten ich wechselte einfach das Thema: „Und wie geht es deiner Schulter?"

Er sah mit hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln zu mir, „Da ich so gut versorgt wurde, spür ich die Wunde kaum."

„Die Kugel hat zum Glück den Knochen nicht erwischt, sonst hätte die Sache anders ausgesehen", merkte ich an. „Da ich ja ab morgen Patienten aufnehme, kann ich mir ansehen, ob sie auch gut heilt, wenn du möchtest."

„Vielleicht schau' ich vorbei", murmelte Jacob, „wenn ich Zeit finde."

-

Ein neuer Tag erwachte, und ich war schon gespannt, was dieser für mich bereit hielt. Jacob hatte mich gestern noch bis zum Haus begleitet, und dort verabschiedeten wir uns dann auch. Sobald ich in meinem Zimmer war, spürte ich auch wieder die Müdigkeit in mir, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich im Bett lag und einschlief.

Aber die Nacht dauerte nicht lange an, und als ich nach dem Aufwachen einen Blick auf die Uhr machte, sprang ich sogleich auf und machte mich schnell fertig. Der Zug würde bald im Bahnhof eintreffen, und wenn ich ihn nicht verpassen wollte, musste ich mich beeilen.  
Ich eilte schnellen Schrittes durch die bereits lebhaften Straßen Londons, und spürte dabei, wie mein Magen sich zusammenzog. Ich hatte schon wieder keine Zeit, um etwas zu essen. Das müsste ich nachholen, sobald ich im Zug war.

Beim Bahnsteig angekommen blieb ich auch gleich stehen, legte meine Handfläche gegen meine Lunge, und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass ich mich umsonst so abgehetzt hatte. Ich hatte noch fünf Minuten. Da wäre auch für einen Stopp beim Bäcker noch Zeit gewesen.

Gerade als ich darüber nachdachte, fiel mir jemand auf, der ganz steif dastand, und in die Richtung sah, von der das Zugversteck kommen müsste. Als ich mich umsah, war er wirklich der einzige, außer mir, der bei diesem Bahnsteig stand und wartete. Ich fragte mich, wer das war. Es machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er zu den Rooks gehören. Er trug gewöhnliche Kleidung, einen Anzug, Mantel und Hut. Ein Freund von Jacob, sowie Charles Dickens? Sein Gesicht kam mir jedenfalls unbekannt vor. Dann bemerkte ich den Brief, den er fest mit seinen Fingern umklammerte.

Schließlich entschloss ich mich, zu ihm hin zu gehen. Irgendwann bald würde mich meine Neugier vermutlich ins Grab bringen. „Entschuldigen Sie?"

Er schien leicht erschrocken zu sein, weil er sich mit leicht aufgerissenen Augen zu mir umdrehte.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", beruhigte ich ihn, und sah ihn zunächst freundlich an. „Warten Sie auf den nächsten Zug?"

Sein Blick wurde skeptisch, aber er nickte einmal.

„Ich fürchte jedoch, dass es sich um keinen Passagierzug handelt."

„Ich weiß", äußerte er. Gerade als er das gesagt hatte, konnte man schon das klappernde Geräusch des Fahrwerks vernehmen. Die Lok fuhr ein, und während sie zum Stehen kam, sahen wir uns misstrauisch an – mein Lächeln war verschwunden.

„Es scheint, als hätten Sie ebenfalls auf diesen Zug gewartet?" deutete er an und musterte meine Kleidung.

Er fragte mich indirekt, ob ich zu den Rooks gehörte, auch wenn ich nicht so aussah. Er wusste also von dem Versteck, eindeutig. Ich kniff meine Augen fast unmerklich zusammen. „ _Sie_ sind aber kein Rook", merkte ich an, worauf dieser einen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zog.

„Nein, da haben Sie recht. Aber es scheint, als wären Sie es?" Er streckte mir nun den Brief entgegen und ich nahm ihn nach kurzem Zögern an.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich hier jemanden getroffen habe, ich dachte schon, ich müsste den Zug selbst betreten."

„Was ist das?" hakte ich nach, als ich das Kuvert beäugte. Es stand nichts darauf, außer ‚Jacob Frye'.

„Mr. Roth hat mich geschickt, um diesen Brief abzuliefern. Ich hoffe, Sie können ihn an Mr. Frye weitergeben?"

Ich blieb stumm, aber der Mann nickte dankend mit dem Kopf. „Auf ein Wiedersehen."  
Bevor ich noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, drehte er sich schon von mir weg, und ging zügig davon. Verwirrt blickte ich noch einmal auf den Brief, und stieg dann aber in den Zug ein, bevor mir dieser vor der Nase weg fuhr. _Seltsamer Mann._


End file.
